Wishful Thinking
by princess454
Summary: Oh, boy. High School is already tough, and living in an isolated cold Alaskan town only makes it worse. Finding out practically everyone you've ever known isn't human? You're in for a wild ride. Way better summary inside! Twi/NM, R
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any part of the Twilight series. This story is based off the first two books (or first two movies, whichever). It is a mix between original characters and ones I created. Enjoy!

Summary: Charlotte is probably the only person who knows what it's like to live in North Pole. North Pole, Alaska that is. It's cold and isolated. Not to mention the whole dark-for-24-hours-thing. Charlotte feels as if nothing exciting happens here…boy, is she wrong. Charlotte will soon uncover secrets about not only herself, but pretty much everyone she's ever known. Who knew life in North Pole could be so…magical? But it won't be just North Pole Charlotte will come to find intriguing…but a twist she never saw coming will forever change her life, and thrust her into a whole new world all together.

This is a story about the sweet doings of young romance…the ups and downs of sharing your world with someone else, the secret obsessions, the silly inside jokes, you name it. A story about a young girl who is forever dreaming of a new life, only to have that wish beyond granted. Betrayal, confusion, love, heartbreak, family ties, endless friendships and impeccable magic is bound to stir up the utmost of dramas. This is a story about finally coming to terms with who you are…and being able to understand someone else just as perfectly.

Charlotte has always wished North Pole wasn't so boring. She has no idea what she has got coming. Be careful what you wish for…

**Wishful Thinking**

By Princess454

The first thing I usually tell people about myself who don't live where I do and who have no idea who I am is that I live in the North Pole. Wait, no, I say "Hi, my name is Charlotte Maddox. Did you know I live in the North Pole?" I love watching their confused faces. "The North Pole, eh?" They always reply. "How the heck do you live in the North Pole?" It is then that I explain—unless they think I'm crazy to start with and just simply say "How's Santa?"—that I live in Alaska, it's just my town that is called North Pole.

It's really annoying being from North Pole. I would do anything to live anywhere else. As a girl, I'd dream of living in Hollywood with all the celebrities walking down the street as if they didn't know they were famous. The beach would be simply steps away, and I would be so tan that I'd get endless compliments. And then there was the phase in which I thought New York was a better idea, because I'd be more used to the cold anyway and living there would come naturally. There would be something to do literally twenty-four seven, and while perusing famous art museums with my artsy, coffee loving boyfriend I'd rub elbows with socialites.

Of course those were only dreams. As soon as I woke up, I once again came to the realization that for now, I had to live in North Pole. With the freezing weather, snow storms, and my also incredibly annoying family, I thought I wouldn't live to see myself turn eighteen. Not because I'd freeze to death by then (a possibility, I might add) but I'd simply kill myself from boredom. My town has about three thousand residents. It's the kind of place everyone knows everyone's business. Too bad the majority of people here are old folks. I think they secretly like the whole twenty-four-hours-of-darkness thing so they can just sleep all day.

I don't want to sound as if I'm some brat complaining of where she lives. I'm just saying I'm ready for a change. As a child I loved it here; the snow, the animals, the lakes. But it's been seventeen years and a girl can't stay cooped up like this for too long! It's not even the location. It's just that nothing exciting ever happens here.

I love adventure. But I feel like I've explored everything there is to explore here. So for now, I'm just biding my time until college season comes around. Then I can choose wherever I want to go! How fun does that sound? To someone like me, it's a miracle. And I'm waiting for it to happen.

**

It's Sunday morning. I'm already bummed as I wake up because that means there's school tomorrow. Senior year just started, and even though everyone's excited to live their last year, or sad that it _is_ their last year, I'm just impatient. I want to fast forward through everything and just know where I'm headed to next year, because as I've said before, it'll definitely be far, far away from North Pole, Alaska.

I have this quilt that is made entirely from the softest rabbit fur. I've had it since I was a baby. I can't sleep without it; it's so warm and soft. People sometimes get freaked out I sleep with what is technically a quilt made entirely of dead, cute bunnies but those people are usually the ones who haven't been living here that long. In the winter, I literally dream of holding this blanket because of the freezing nights.

I've always had this weird obsession with wildlife. I'm not an 'animal lover', 'tree hugger' type of person. I meant I like wildlife because I like watching how animals interact. Unfortunately for tree huggers, I don't care that my wonderful blanket is made of bunnies. And I absolutely love a good cheeseburger. In North Pole, as a kid, all you did was watch animals. I guess that's how I came to like them. There's a lot of wild life here and nothing to do. I'm sure you figured that one out.

I mention this because my room is like an obsessive hunter's dream. My bunny blanket is the least of a PETA member's problems. I have a stuffed moose head perched up on the wall across from my bed. People ask me if it's ever weird staring at the eyes before I go to sleep. But I don't really stare at that moose. I'm sure it lived a happy life. And it wasn't like _I_ shot it; my dad is the hunter in this family. As I've said before, a lot of wild life…and nothing to do.

Then there's this mobile of humming birds my mother got for me a long time ago. I'm not sure if they are fake or real, but I believe it wraps up the room beautifully. Then there's my butterfly collection hanging on another wall. I could go on, but I'm not that into interior decorating.

I reluctantly unwrap myself from the before mentioned love of my life, the bunny blanket. I'm wearing flannel pajama pants and a thick sweatshirt as well as gloves. Hey, it gets _really_ cold here. I put on my sheep wool lined slippers and begin slowly shuffling downstairs where I can already smell scents of bacon, eggs, and toast.

My mom is a robot. Ok, not literally. But she baffles me. She wakes up early _on purpose_ and she can spit out gourmet meals in really short periods of time. She's one of those home maker housewives, the kind I guess you'd call a 'suburban' mom. She's to blame for the interior decorating of the whole house, by the way. Polar bear skin rug by the fireplace, moose heads, obnoxious flowers, a family of wooden owl figurines on the coffee table. I'm embarrassed to have friends over sometimes, honestly.

I pushed aside a mallard centerpiece made of reeds on the table to make room for my plate. I went to the kitchen counter and started piling my plate with the essentials. "Good morning sweetheart," My mom crooned, kissing my forehead. I hated when she did that. I'm not one of those people who can't take affection, but my mom acts like she hasn't seen me in ten years every time I come downstairs for breakfast.

I sat down and across the table was my monster of a brother. I used to love my brother, honestly, I did. He's younger than me, going to be a sophomore this year. He was the cutest thing you've ever seen. As well as me, he inherited my dad's obnoxiously curly and frizzy brown hair. His was almost blonde though, which I've always been supremely jealous of. Anyway, while I got Mom's bright green eyes, Nate got Dad's soft brown ones. When we were little I secretly thought he looked like a puppy golden retriever, and he sure acted like one too.

But now, he was anything but. The once sweet, puppy like brother I had was now a gross, immature beast. He was moody all the time and obnoxiously rude. He ate like a starved lion, and for some reason unbeknownst to me, he gained like a million pounds of muscle. Ok, he wasn't _that_ big, but the boy could easily be mistaken for a pro football player. It's just unnatural in my eyes. My little brother, sweet Nate, was not supposed to be like this. What baffled me was that I've never seen him work out or anything. Ok so maybe I never really tried to hang out with Nate but still, what's going on?

The worst part is my parents treat him like wonder boy. When he's obviously putting me down, my parents just pat his head and say "Good boy." It's like I don't exist. Maybe I should try putting on pounds of muscle. I'd definitely get noticed. But it gets worse. Nate gets in fights at school. Hello? That's so dangerous! But my parents are completely oblivious.

"Mom is there any eggs left?" I wondered, finishing my last piece of toast.

"No darling, Nate ate them all," Mom replied, wiping around the kitchen. Ugh, typical. Nate glared at me from across the table.

"You're such a pig!" I declared. "You can't eat everything. You have to learn how to share."

"Whatever Charlotte," Nate growled back. He got up all of a sudden, and for a split second I thought he was going to lunge at me. But he simply briskly walked away. He didn't even put his plate in the sink! See what I mean?

"I vote it's time for military school. Who agrees?" I suggest, as Dad walked in. It was October, so my dad was loyally wearing a pumpkin sweater custom made by my grandma.

"Oh, Char. He's just going through a phase. It's all the hormones," Mom shook her head.

Dad started to laugh. "Nate would get kicked out of boarding school! Ha-ha!" I rolled my eyes at my father. He was one of those dads that had prompted writers around the world to make every sitcom father the silly, comic relief dad that sits on the couch and lets mom handle all problems.

"Well I'm just about through dealing with his behavior! He acts like he owns the place," I complained, and made my way to the window at our living room. The whole wall was a glass window and when you looked out you saw the small lake and the endless amount of forest. My breath started to fog the window so I decided to get dressed and call Marlene.

Marlene is my best friend. She's kind of an oddball though. She's really into chemistry, which I simply hate beyond hate itself. She likes writing poems and singing. She's really big into rhyming. She also has a thing for cats. Her mom does too. Marlene lives with her aunt and her mom. No one ever talks about her dad so I'm not sure what's with that, but as Marlene's faithful friend, I'm sure she'll tell me one day. Her house is like mine in obnoxious interior decorating, but instead of consisting of animals who were once alive, it's just full of cat things. Cat portraits, cat mugs, cat calendar, cat shower curtains. It's ridiculous. Her mom and her aunt each have their own cat, and Marlene finally got hers last year for her birthday. She got the cutest gray kitten named Boo and it's cute beyond belief. I'm not too fond of the other cats though.

Marlene finally answered in a breathless, "Hey there!" right when I was about to give up and hang up the phone. Knowing her she probably had just uncovered a new cooking concoction. She and my mom bond over cooking related matters whenever she comes over. I'm the only female I know who can barely make a salad.

"I'm dying to know what took you so long to answer," I said into the phone.

"Nothing juicy. Boo almost ran away and I caught him as he was about to jump over our backyard fence," Marlene replied, and I could practically see her glaring her huge blue eyes at Boo in disdain.

"Yikes. Maybe he secretly wants to be a dog and all the cat related things in your house are making him go crazy," I mused.

"Dogs suck, Charlotte. We have had this fight more than once. Cats rule, dogs drool. And Boo loves his matching kitty bowls as well as the mittens my aunt is making for him. I'm beginning to suspect it's the other cats that are driving him away. They can be kind of mean," Marlene interjected.

I didn't want to bring up how awful the other cats were. I've had so many scars from them it's ridiculous. I've actually had a time where I was simply sitting there talking to Marlene in her kitchen, and for no reason at all, her mom's cat jumps on my face, nails digging into my skull and neck, completely cartoon style. It sounds funny but I was scared out of my mind, never mind the fact I was awestruck at the fact cats actually do that. But there was _one_ thing I loved fighting with Marlene about.

"Dogs are so much better. They're more loyal, and happier. I mean, when you walk inside, your dog acts like you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. Cats just stare at you," I confidently debated. I_ love_ dogs; Marlene loves cats. It's enough of a weird psychological human thing to drive two people apart. But Marlene and I try to focus on other things because we love being friends, and aren't going to stop simply because of pet preferences. I always lose this battle though, when we do have it, because I don't own a dog. I've always wanted one. But my parents claimed I wasn't responsible enough. Whatever.

"I'm not going to get into this right now. What are you doing today?" Marlene wondered.

"Not sure. That's why I called," I replied, sitting atop my bed and checking out my finger nail polish. Ugh, time to stop by Nail Planet again. I know it's a stupid name for a nail salon, and I would go to another one, but there isn't another one for miles. That's North Pole for you.

"I need a new coat. Let's go shopping maybe?" Marlene suggested. I almost said no. Marlene has a weird fashion sense. She buys all her clothes at a costume place. She doesn't seem to understand that costumes are things you wear for fun, and aren't supposed to be worn outside of costume parties or Halloween. The weird thing is, she looks good in whatever she wears so it almost doesn't matter. Marlene's really pretty, and apart from the fact she hates dogs, it'd be the only other thing that might drive me to get a new friend.

"Fine, I've got nothing better to do. Maybe I can finally convince you to shop somewhere else, somewhere normal?" I tried.

"Charlotte! To think I'd succumb to the normalcy of boring old North Pole. I want to be my own person," Marlene gave her usual speech. I almost mouthed the words along with her.

"Ok, ok, I'll be over in a second," I told her, and once I said goodbye, began getting my things together for the day.

**

Marlene and I walked quickly down the street towards the usual costume shop she likes to buy her things. As you can see, my convincing didn't go so well. It was super cold and I kind of wanted to get there already but Marlene kept talking and talking. I was paying more attention to our breaths appearing in the air.

Once inside, Marlene practically ran over to the coat section. There really wasn't a coat section, the whole place was random and in shambles but Marlene has been here so many times she knows where everything is. I took a seat on an extremely worn out leather stool by a glass case filled with costume sunglasses. Here we go again.

Marlene came back wearing a coat resembling something a monk might choose to wear on his weekend off from doing whatever monks do. "What do you think?" Marlene wondered, for some reason almost excitedly, as she spun around. Marlene has a really airy voice. I used to always think that if I ever met a fairy, it'd sound just like Marlene. Her ridiculously long, almost white blonde hair floated around her. It was so sleek. Ugh, she's so lucky. I twisted one of my frizzy ringlets unconfidently.

"It's alright," I stated truthfully. One thing Marlene loved about me was I was pretty much brutally honest all the time. I don't mean to be, but I figure people _want_ to know the truth. Who doesn't?

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't like it. I'll go back," Marlene said somewhat sadly. Her pouty lips turned down and she trudged back.

"I'm merely helping you socially!" I called after her. Which was totally true. People in school always talk about how pretty and sweet Marlene is. But her weirdness drives people away. I've taken it upon myself to try and help her out. She's such a cool person that it's sad people judge her because she shops at a costume store and loves science.

Marlene came back with a slightly more normal coat. It was a deep mauve color with cute sleeves. But this one had giant, glittery, silver star shaped buttons. I could tell by the look on Marlene's face she loved it. Her sky blue eyes looked even bigger than usual, and her fair complexion brightened up. "What about this one?" She asked tentatively

I sighed. I couldn't sit here forever, watching this girl try on coat after coat. I'm really impatient. "I like this one. I think it wins," I reply.

"Oh, good!" Marlene cried out happily. She gave me a hug and said she was going to buy it right now and come back. Oh, Marlene. What a character.

When we exited the store I was dying for a white chocolate mocha. I love coffee. Since it's freezing pretty much all the time here it's the normal thing to do, which is great for an addict like me. Marlene and I walked towards the nearest coffee shop, passing the record store on the way. Someone called out my name and I turned around. Now, I almost _reluctantly _turned around, but this voice was male. In which case usually meant something good. I like boys almost as much as I like coffee. But coffee wins. You see, coffee is always there for you and won't go away. It won't cheat on you or break up with you or talk back. It's perfect, you see. But boys still come in second place. Almost at a tie with dogs, by the way.

I was so happy I turned around. The voice that chose to seek me out was owned by none other than Aiden, a fellow student who goes to school with Marlene and I. He was in our grade, was tall, and had a _really _nice body. He was abnormally tan and had the cutest olive green eyes. You almost couldn't see them though, because at the moment he was wearing his dark hair somewhat long. I gave myself a mental note to tell Aiden to cut his hair so as I can see his gorgeous eyes. Not that I'd ever say that…

"Hi Aiden!" Marlene greeted enthusiastically. I wanted to punch her all of a sudden. I never sound enthusiastic about _anything_. But it's usually because I don't want to come off as a bimbo. I decided to calmly greet Aiden in contrast. He seemed like a more down to earth kind of guy anyway. I hope.

Aiden and I met Freshman year. We are just casual friends; never hung out outside of school, said hi when we passed by each other on the street or the hallway, went to the same parties. That type of stuff. I never really gave him much thought until the end of last year, when he magically sprouted beautiful muscles. Aiden was my favorite type of guy. The kind who didn't know how attractive he was so he was always nice.

"You guys look comfy. Getting cold isn't it?" Aiden said in a conversational tone. Marlene started going on about the weather. I decided to keep staring at him. However, after about a minute or two, I had to interrupt her. Marlene isn't really skilled social wise.

"You know, we were just heading for some coffee. Want to join?" I inquired. _Please say yes_, I thought. It'd be weird with Marlene there, but it'd be a start. Relationships last longer when the people start off as friends first, right? Oh, what do I know? I've only had a few boyfriends, and none, by the way, were very meaningful or profound. I kind of wing it when it comes to romance.

"You know what, I only stopped by to get a CD I knew was coming on sale today. I got to run back home and continue helping my dad out with something. But definitely another time," Aiden said apologetically. He gave us (or me, preferably) a huge smile to show he was being sincere. Ugh! Aiden was _always_ sincere. Since when do guys who say what they mean exist? I must have him.

"Oh, that's ok. Another time," I replied and shortly after he was gone. Just like that.

"You were right. Aiden got a lot better looking," Marlene chirped once he was out of earshot. I jabbed my elbow at her. Of course, she didn't feel it. We were both wearing obnoxiously large coats due to the cold. Damn you, North Pole!

"I told you," I said to her. Marlene has been victim to my many self speeches in which I am technically explaining to myself only why Aiden is perfect. Marlene sits there nodding so as I don't look crazy to passerby.

"You know, I heard he got a tattoo," Marlene shared with a dramatic whisper. I rolled my eyes at her as we neared the coffee shop, went inside, and ordered. I waited until we sat down to continue talking. North Pole has very few residents, as I said. Rumors spread like wildfire. The last thing I want is for Aiden to find out from another source other than me that I am obsessed with him.

"So what? Tattoos can be hot," I interjected.

"Yeah but it doesn't seem like he's the kind of guy who'd get one," Marlene continued.

"Do you know what it is of?" I asked. A random visual of Aiden getting my name tattooed on his forearm breezed through my mind. Don't mind these random images, I'm crazy like that.

"Um, I think Rob from Trig class said something about a tribal symbol. He got it on his shoulder," Marlene dished. I thought about this for a minute.

"Isn't Aiden like part Eskimo or something weird like that?" I couldn't remember.

"No, he's from a Native American tribe down below. Well, his extended family is anyway. I'm assuming that's why he got the tattoo," Marlene explained. Oh, by the way, Alaskan residents tend to refer to any other state in the U.S. as 'down below'. Not sure why.

"Here I was thinking he secretly got a spray tan every two weeks," I joked as the barista called out our names to pick up our coffees. Marlene started laughing so hard she almost choked. She can be a bit over dramatic.

After our coffees Marlene's mom called her saying she'd be late coming home and for Marlene to start making dinner. Actually, the first thing her mom made sure Marlene knew was to remember to feed the cats. Typical.

We said our goodbyes and when I got home it was already getting dark. It wasn't even three o' clock yet. Typical. Dad was out probably hanging with his work buddies, and Mom was more than likely at a book club or knitting workshop. I decided to watch some t.v. and maybe go online. I took a spot on our coach and saw that Nate's laptop was on the coffee table. I sighed to myself. _He won't mind_, I thought. I'm way too lazy to walk to my room and get my own laptop so I just flipped open his. It took me a second to realize that Nate was checking out a website when he decided to close his laptop. _Must have been in a hurry_, I thought. But for what? I looked at the web page again to see if I can get any clues.

I gasped. What the hell-


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

I woke up early so as I can eat a good breakfast before heading off to school. One of my biggest pet peeves is sitting in class, starving. So annoying! Anyway, that was my plan so far. I plan my days usually as it goes.

I shuffled downstairs like I usually do, looking quite similar to a very lazy zombie taking a stroll. The house was so quiet and serene. It was weird. Usually I wake up with ten minutes left before school starts, and have to literally run around during those whole ten minutes so I can make it on time. Maybe I should start waking up earlier more often.

Everything was peaceful in the Maddox household until I realized I was not alone. Upon entering the kitchen I found Nate eating a whole box of cereal. I'm not kidding. I watched him pour the box's contents in his mouth, tilt the whole gallon of milk into his mouth as well, swish it all around, and swallow.

I stood there in a brief trance. Finally, I came to and started to flip out. "Nate! What the hell!" I screamed.

Nate stopped what he was doing and glared over at me. "What?" He growled.

"Really? You have no idea what you just did?" I cried incredulous. This boy has officially gone crazy! And not innocently, somewhat even a cute kind of crazy like I am. Literally he's mentally unstable.

"Charlotte, I've about had it with you always yelling at me. Going through my stuff. Leave me alone!" Nate bellowed. His voice was so loud it stunned me for a second, but I decided that he couldn't treat me this way. I'm the older one! Wasn't there a thing about respecting your elders? Not that I'm old, but…anyway, I decided to fight back.

"Hey, I was only going to use your laptop for a second. I had no idea you were looking up tattoo symbols! Have you gone crazy? Why the hell would you get a tattoo? Mom and Dad are going to kill you!" I shouted back. At this point I'm surprised both my parents haven't come running in, wondering what the noise was about. Actually Nate and I fighting wasn't anything new so they were probably just letting us 'talk it out'.

"Dad says I can get one. So stop bitching me about everything!" Nate shook his head and from my expert facial expression reading skills I could tell he was about to walk away like he usually does. But I was not going to let him go that easy.

"Dad let you? I highly doubt that. And the only reason I 'bitch' you out is because you're acting like a crazy person and eating all the food in the house!" I had half a mind to walk up to him and block him from leaving, too. I don't know what it is about fights but I always get a sort of rush and feel as if I could do anything. Maybe it was because it was Nate. Anyway…

Nate's expression suddenly changed so my whole vision of me standing up to him completely evaporated. Never mind about the whole rush thing, now that I'm looking at him from across the room. This fight is officially making me scared. It was so bad I briefly thought that this is what it must feel like to find yourself facing a bear.

And like a bear, Nate started making weird animalistic noises. For a second I began to mentally list all the exits in the house. Would it be faster to run back to my room? Or just jump through the living room window? Maybe I could stay put and fight him. Oh, wait, never mind. Forgot about the muscles. Damn, it!

To my astonishment and obvious relief, Nate didn't attack me. He simply walked away. Just like that. Scared me out of my damn mind, and walked away! What a wimp. All that strength for nothing. His bark was clearly bigger than his bite.

As I was trying to scrape up whatever food Nate left behind, Mom finally came in the room looking like she was forced to wake up.

"What's going on here?" She said, a few minutes too late.

"The usual. Nate acting like a dog with rabies," I shot back, still hurt. I'm so over my brother no longer being human. It's surprisingly depressing.

"Charlotte, you have to calm down. Maybe you're the one making him go crazy all the time," My mom suggested, very uncharacteristically of her I might add. My own sweet mother! Going against me and taking the monster's side. Typical!

"No!" I cried, deciding to fight for myself. "I caught him looking up tattoo designs on his computer. He wants to get a tattoo, Mom. And he said Dad let him!" I don't like being a tattle tale. But in sibling rivalry, it's truly the best weapon.

My mom looked over at me with a face I was not expecting. It wasn't anger (which I hoped would be) and it wasn't suspicious. It was sympathizing. As if I was the one going crazy and she felt sorry for me. I looked back at her in utter disbelief.

"Sweetheart, I honestly think you just need to lay low for awhile. Give Nate a break. Things will get better," My mom finally said. She turned her back to me as she retrieved a couple of coffee mugs, her trademark indication that she wants to stop discussing the matter at hand.

I gave up and headed to school. I needed something to distract me from my annoyingly insane family. I was walking through the parking lot when a really shiny Mercedes almost ran me over. Great, my day has started off _wonderfully_. I wonder what's next.

I made it to the entrance of the school safely, and just in time to see who would rather get to Bio in time than watch out for possible mass murders. Of course. The Elite.

In case you don't attend my school, let me give you the play by play of the few kids who do attend. Like any high school, everyone's divided into groups. But in this case, there's only two groups. Either you're an Elite, or you're everybody else.

The Elite got their name because as soon as you see them, you've long since stopped in your tracks. Never will you ever see a more perfect, attractive group. All the members have perfect skin. I know this because one of the girls was in the same history class as me for the past three years, and I'd watch her walk in and sit next to me every day. Never one pimple. Never any sort of flaw whatsoever. It was like she had permanent, perfect make up on all the time. How I hated that!

Their hair is also perfect. In North Pole, due to wind, snow, and overall horrible weather, bad hair days are common. But the Elite never have bad hair days. They come to class as if they had just gone to the salon. I have a weird insecurity about my curly hair, so this aspect of the Elite hurt me the most.

They were all tall, extremely fit and healthy, every feature perfect and attractive. But in case you were wondering, they do have one flaw. They don't talk to anyone else but their own members. They are for some inexplicable reason, very shy people. They don't go to school games, they don't go to dances, and no one really ever sees them outside of school either, about town. Weird, huh? People have tried to find out what their deal was. But it's impossible. They're simply the very definition of mystery.

I try to ignore them. It's bad enough they're perfect, but their modesty about it is really annoying. I try not to linger on their mystery and why I can't be one of them. I'm not completely unfortunate looking, by the way. I'm slim and healthy, have almost perfect skin, and knows how to dress very well. I think the only reason I may not be in the Elite is my hair. Damn!

But even if for some reason I got an invitation (or whatever the Elite do) I wouldn't accept. Nope. I love my friends; there's Marlene, of course. Bailey, who is the sweet but sort of not-that-smart redhead. She's a hoot, though. Gary, the funniest kid you'll ever meet. His immaturity can be somewhat annoying. And, hopefully Aiden, in the very near future.

The particular Elite who almost took my life was Joel Graham. I have to admit, if there had to be one, he was the sexiest male of the group. He always had the right amount of golden brown stubble that matched his sexy golden brown hair. Which was always styled perfectly, by the way. It was the kind of hair though that looked as if it was perfect by accident. Perfectly messy, not too long but not too short either. I loved that.

Whenever an Elite walked behind you or near you, you felt it. It was really weird. Actually, for awhile, I suspected that I've gotten crazier over time and it was only me that felt that sensation. But one day during the middle of Junior year, Marlene made a comment about how she hates being alone in the hallway and knowing an Elite was behind her. So it's safe to say I'm not alone.

I slowed down to make it seem as if I'm cool and don't care if I'm late. I felt Joel get closer and my heart began racing. Geez, I hate being a girl sometimes.

But as soon as he showed up, he was already walking away. Our only interaction was him giving me a brief smile as he walked by. I should totally have said something! But there was basically nothing you could talk to an Elite about. Wait, he almost ran me over! I should be mad. Geez, being a girl is _awful _sometimes!

**

Hours later I was in the cafeteria listening to Marlene complain about this girl in her science class who is constantly complaining herself how operating on frogs was animal cruelty. "It's a _frog_ for goodness sake," Marlene fumed. "Either it dies and we get to receive an education, or lives and gives you warts. I prefer the first option."

I just nodded. I was waiting for one of two things; either for Aiden to show up, or Joel. I like to stare at either one of them. Aiden was a better bet though, for Joel didn't always show up for lunch.

I was surprisingly wrong. Aiden was nowhere in sight, but oh did I notice when Joel walked in. Also, another odd thing, Joel was by himself. Usually the Elite prowl together.

As the minutes progressed, I got even more confused. Funny, it seems like Joel is walking towards our table. Very interesting. If the Elite ever even show up in here, they go straight to the back. He was walking in the wrong direction. He was nearing our table. He was smiling at me. I was letting my baby carrot drop unattractively from my hand and landing on my tray. He was getting closer. Oh my…

Silence. Bailey was staring up at Joel as if he was her cult leader. Gary was looking at the ceiling, slightly shaking his head. Marlene was sliding down her seat. I was looking at him like a loser with my mouth open. _Charlotte! Wake up! Say something! Anything. Actually, close your mouth. You look dumb._

"H-Hey," I said awkwardly. I tried looking away coolly, but my eyes didn't seem to want to obey and kept wanting to stare at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Joel spoke in a low, soothing voice. I need to digress for a moment. I'm sorry but for what I'm about to say won't make sense unless I sidetrack for a bit.

North Pole is notorious for being the Christmas town of the world. It's crazy. People from all over _choose _to travel here to see all the Christmas themed things. We have a famous gift shop named Santa Clause House with a huge fiberglass Santa outside that drives people wild. The older folks around here and all the parents especially lose their shit when it's Christmas time. It's a big deal, to put it lightly.

There's more to it than just the residents and tourists going crazy. The town itself is kind of nuts. We have streets named Santa Claus Lane, St. Nicholas Drive, Snowman Lane, you name it. I'm glad I got stuck with the simple Pine Street. It could have been worse.

Anyway, the reason I mention this is because naturally, all the residents in North Pole care a lot about Christmas. Including me, of course. I absolutely _love_ Christmas. But if anyone knows the true 'feeling of Christmas', it has got to be one of us who live around here. And this whole interruption was purely brought on to simply state, that Joel's voice reminded me of Christmas. It had a mix of tension, like when you're lying in bed waiting for Santa and can't sleep. It had a feeling of specialness, the kind you feel when you receive personal gifts and when you look around at your loved ones and simply feel so blessed.

I know. Some guy's voice shouldn't bring about all these feelings, but Joel Graham was special.

"Oh! It's ok," I replied, not really knowing what to say. "You were in a hurry, I understand."

"Good. I'm glad you're fine with it. I'm sorry again, though. I stopped by to make sure you were alright," Joel said kindly. Was it me or was he staring deep into my eyes, and my eyes only? Well, he was talking to _me, _after all. Joel Graham was talking to me!

"How sweet of you!" Marlene suddenly blurted out. I held back every urge I had to kick her under the table. Joel broke his eye contact with me for a second to give Marlene a small smile.

"Well, I'll see you around. Take care," Joel told me, and blessed me with a gratuitous wave. Then he was gone.

"What a weirdo," Gary said as soon as he left. I kicked Gary under the table and he yelped.

"Joel Graham is wonderful!" I practically shouted much to my embarrassment.

"Yeah, we noticed," Bailey said to me. "As soon as he spoke you froze up. It was scary."

I glared at her. "Oh, I'm hopeless," I let my head fall to the table. I regretted that later, because my forehead started to hurt.

"You're right. You love two people," Marlene spoke up serenely. I instantly sat up. She continued, "You go on and on about Aiden. Yet as soon as Joel walks in to the picture you seem to forget all about Aiden and melt before Joel."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me Marlene," I felt defensive all of a sudden. "It's called playing the field. I'm not committed to one or the other, so I can change my mind as many times as I want!"

Marlene shrugged but I understood her point. I couldn't go after both boys. I had to choose. It was surprisingly an easy choice, for Joel was far too intimidating. He's hot and all but I don't want to be in a relationship where my nerves are acting up twenty-four seven. Who am I kidding, anyway? As if Joel Graham would even consider making me his girlfriend!

A girl can dream.

"Aiden's a safer choice," I decided out loud.

"As much as I love talking about other guys, I'm going to leave. See you guys later," Gary grumbled, taking his lunch and moving to where all his basketball buddies were sitting.

Bailey instantly took his seat so as to be closer to me. "So? You're going to go after Aiden?" She inquired curiously.

I began to nod slowly, then more enthusiastically. "Of course!" I cried. "Aiden and I have known each other for like ever. He's super nice and cute. Plus, I don't feel like worthless human when I'm around him, I feel comforted and like I can talk to him about anything. I can _so_ picture us canoodling in Cocoa by the fireplace and sharing our lifelong dreams over white chocolate mochas. Which he'll secretly love too, we'll probably bond over that," I solemnly predicted.

Bailey began to giggle. She loved when my imagination got the best of me. Marlene however, didn't look that amused.

"Charlotte, realize what you're saying. How do you know Aiden is that way? You need to get to know him first before you picture your wedding. However, I'm glad you realize all Joel does is make someone feel inadequate. I hate that," She grumbled.

I looked at her confused. "Geez, someone's grumpy. You told me to pick one!"

"In my opinion, you shouldn't go after either of them." Marlene gave me a really rare, serious face.

My stomach began to flip flop. Marlene was practically my sister, and it'd be incredibly wise to heed her advice. But here, in our very lame and small town, lived two of the most attractive men on--what I believe--planet Earth itself. Not including the rest of the Elite, who are just as good looking. But anyway, she was confusing me greatly. The only thing I could come up with was that she was jealous. But I would never admit to her I thought that.

"Marlene, do you know _anything_ about either one of them?" I wanted to know. To my surprise, Marlene began to look somewhat frightened. She leaned in and grabbed my hand.

In a wavering whisper, she said, "Listen to me. They're bad news. Understand? Please listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

I have great news. Wonderful news! Aiden and I are going on a date. A real, breathing date! I'm so excited. Here's the play by play:

I was innocently minding my own business, gathering my things while the bell rang and people stampeded out onto the hallway for lunch. It was the middle of the week and I wasn't feeling too good, because turns out I'm going to be filled to the brim of my existence with homework that weekend. As I was pondering this, Aiden happened to come up out of nowhere and began to small talk me.

Then that's when it happened.

I was closing my binder, and lifted my eyes to meet his. Those olive green eyes! His best feature. But, there were of course, many. He was smiling about something, nodding his head, his hand was waving about. It was then that I realized he had asked me a question. Oops!

"So…what will it be?" Aiden wondered, confused.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't quite hear you. What was that?" I had to say. Oh, how embarrassing. Note to self, stop daydreaming while people talk.

"I was wondering if you could help me with Hamlet. Maybe over coffee? We could go to Cocoa," Aiden repeated. Coffee! At Cocoa! It's incredible how psychic I am. Did I not predict this just the other day? Oh, how wonderful. But what made him think I was an expert on Hamlet? Oh, it doesn't matter. I was going on a date with the wonderful Aiden!

"Oh, sure! I love Hamlet." _Wow_, I thought. That was really stupid to say.

To my relief, Aiden laughed. He had a nice, warm laugh. Manly, too. "Great, so it'll work out. I'll pick you up tomorrow after practice. See ya later," Aiden waved, smiled, and walked out of the room.

I had a date with Aiden!

**

"What it is with you and Aiden anyway?" Marlene wanted to know, licking a piece of ice cream off her spoon. Marlene ate things off of spoons in a weird way. She held the spoon straight, and tried to catch whatever was in it before it slid off with her tongue. Don't ask me why.

It was the day of the date. It was four o' clock, and sports practices usually got out around five. I was hopelessly trying to find a decent outfit, and figured Marlene would want to see me off so I invited her over. Unfortunately, I was so caught up thinking up of scenario after scenario of how things would go that I had forgotten Marlene disapproved of my date.

"Look, Aiden is such a sweet guy. You know that! So I don't get why all of a sudden you hate him," I whined, looking for a scarf that didn't have such an obnoxious color.

"I don't hate him and I _do_ think he's a good guy. It's not him I'm worried about," Marlene replied quietly. I turned around to look at her.

"Then _what_, exactly, is it? You know I like him Marlene, and you're my sister. I need you to approve and I need know everything you do so as I don't make a mistake!" I declared. Marlene had this odd way of knowing everything about people. Considering her only friends were me and very few others, I don't know how she does it. Maybe she eavesdrops.

Marlene rolled her eyes and reluctantly set her tub of ice cream down. She was on my bed and leaned all the way back so her head rested on one of my pillows, the one with an American bald eagle stitched on the front.

"I kind of did a bit of research," Marlene admitted. I_ told_ you she was sneaky. But I still don't know how she got all the information she did. "It all started when I mentioned Aiden to my mom. She went on a tirade about how his family was a bunch of freaks," She continued.

"What? I've met Aiden's dad once. He was sweet, and his grandma even lives with them. How can this be?" I defended.

"I know, right? But my mom wasn't really talking about his immediate family. Apparently, he has a lot of extended family down in Washington. They're all really close though, even if they live far away. I found out he writes letters to his cousin all the time," Marlene dished.

"Letters? Have they heard of a phone? Or texting?" I commented, my voice barely audible since I was so deep into my closet. Where were those black leather boots…?

"They're pretty old fashioned. Maybe he likes getting letters. When I was a girl, I loved getting letters. Not that I ever got any. I just wished I did," Marlene started eating the ice cream again and her eyes floated up to the ceiling dreamily.

"You know what? I did too. Anyway, so Aiden is old fashioned and close to his family. What exactly is bad about this? I'm loving him more by the minute!" I exclaimed.

Marlene shook her head, swallowed, and looked back at me. "There's more," She countered in a solemn voice.

"Well, get on with it," I replied, smacking her on the butt with one of my scarves.

"My mom said she's met his family, you know, over the years. They're overprotective and powerful. Kind of closed off. It's almost like they have some horrible secret," Marlene went on.

"That's just what your mom thinks. Marlene, have you met your mother? She's nuts." I said this with kindness. Marlene wasn't offended; she knew her mom was crazy too.

"Look, my mom may be crazy, but she knows her stuff. She has some pretty good stories. She just told me to stay away from him. So I figured I'd let you know," Marlene completed.

"Look, I'm going to try and make this coffee date a real, actual date. He's expecting Hamlet, but he's going to get a big ole' dose of Charlotte Maddox. I'll small talk him until we get on the issue of family, and maybe he'll let me know what the big secret is. Sound good?" I proposed.

Marlene shrugged one shoulder. "Whatever you say," She murmured.

I checked my clock. It was almost five! "Quick!" I squealed. "I need an outfit!"

Marlene looked in disdain at all my clothes strewn on the floor. "It's hard. All you own is leather, animal print, flannel, or wool."

She has a point. But I love animal print. One of my trademarks. Leopard, zebra, you name it. "Maybe I should just wear jeans and a nice sweater. Nothing over the top. Aiden seems really down to earth," I muse, considering the clothes on the floor along with Marlene.

Moments later, I decided on dark wash jeans, knee high brown boots, and a white cashmere sweater. I looked very Christmas. Very North Pole.

"Wear that necklace your dad gave you for your sixteenth birthday. It's so pretty!" Marlene gushed. She was referring to my Tiffany's necklace. It was quite a winner, but it didn't have any diamonds. I told my dad not to give me anything with diamonds. I have this secret dream that a future boyfriend will give me a gorgeous diamond necklace I'd wear all the time. I'm simply waiting until that day, so for now, no diamonds.

I find the necklace and after applying some quick make-up, I'm on my way downstairs. Aiden has already texted me saying he'd be here in five minutes. Marlene didn't want to ruin my date so she headed out after wishing me luck.

I had strictly advised my parents to steer clear for when Aiden arrives. Of course, no luck. Right before Aiden texted me he was here, my parents had both descended down from their room. I glared at my mom. She was a girl! I thought she'd understand. She gave me a sheepish smile back and made up some excuse she was checking to see if she'd left the oven on. Dad didn't say anything, just stood near the counter, offering nothing but a goofy grin.

I didn't want Aiden to meet my parents! It'd seem so _official._ He thought this was just a discussion over Hamlet and offered to get coffee simply to be nice. This is so bad!

My dad suddenly came towards me and gave me a big bear hug. My dad was a pretty big man. Over the years he's gotten a little chubby, especially around the middle, but he still had huge biceps and strong legs for an old guy. He was also incredibly hairy.

I pushed him aside as politely as I could and jumped when the doorbell rang. Mom rushed past me before I could move, and answered the door. "Charlotte! Your friend is here!" She called over her shoulder.

As if she didn't know I was right behind her. As if she didn't already know who Aiden was.

Aiden stepped inside and I immediately froze. Oh, he looked so good. I have a thing for when guys look really cozy and homey. You just want to hug them. And since it was so cold around here, guys tended to do that. A lot. Hey, North Pole isn't so bad after all.

Aiden looked cozy, as I mentioned, wearing a forest green sweater, jeans, boots, and an oversize brown jacket. I just wanted to fling myself against his chest. That's how cozy he looked.

"Hi Aiden!" I said a little too happily. He gave me a small smile, but returned his focus to my parents. It was then I realized all three of them were awkwardly staring at each other.

What's this? My parents are usually cheery people. Like, _overly_ cheery. But now they seemed to be frowning. Aiden didn't look so happy either. Was there something going on I didn't know about?

Finally, it's like someone released oxygen back in the room. My dad stepped forward, offering his hand to Aiden, and put on a small smile. "How's it going?" He said.

Aiden looked relieved and shook my dad's hand. "Great. Charlotte and I were just about to grab some coffee and discuss English homework," Aiden replied.

"Hamlet," I offered.

"Oh! To be, or not to be? That is the question!" My dad quoted. Aiden and I laughed awkwardly.

"Well, do you guys want to hang around here for awhile? I can turn on the fireplace," My mom offered.

"It's ok," I said before Aiden could reply. "We'll go and come right back."

It was then Nate walked by, shirtless. He had his iPod headphones on and was obnoxiously blasting his music. I'm assuming he was working out. All of a sudden Aiden's face lit up. "Nate?"

Miraculously, Nate heard him and pulled his headphones out. "Aiden! My man!" Nate walked over and they seemed to mutually know some type of handshake.

"Did you get it?" Aiden wanted to know.

"I'm getting it this weekend. It'll be sick, you'll see," Nate nodded, grinning.

"You boys know each other?" Dad wondered.

Nate and Aiden nodded. "Aiden's in my Physics class. We're pretty good friends," Nate replied.

My stomach flipped over and my head started to pound. _What_? Nate, the monster, was friends with Aiden, my _love_? Not. Possible.

"Well, we gotta go. It was nice meeting you all. I'll catch you later Nate," Aiden said, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ready to go?"

I was briefly distracted by the revelation that just happened as I felt his strong, warm hand on my shoulder. Oh, my.

"Yes. Yes, let's go," I said, and hurriedly waved bye to my family. Aiden kept his hand on my shoulder and seemed to lead me away as though I couldn't see for myself.

**

We neared his car. It was a shiny black truck. Too dark to tell the model, but still, very Aiden. He opened the car door for me and it took everything for me not to place my hand over my heart and sigh. I'm an absolute sucker for gentlemen.

We started driving and at first it was somewhat awkward. "So, I never really paid attention, but do you have a car?" Aiden all of a sudden asked.

"Yeah, it's a really old, really embarrassing Volvo. I try to not be seen in it," I replied. Aiden laughed and shook his head.

"I like old cars. We could always trade," He offered playfully, and I breathed a sigh of relief playfully back.

"Deal. You can have it!" I proposed. After that it got quiet again. I'm usually a really talkative person. It's weird how sometimes you can be completely different.

I didn't worry much though, because Cocoa was fairly close. We found a parking spot and got out. Ugh, I hated getting out of cars when it was cold out. You were so warm and comfortable at one point, then you have to face the wrath of North Pole. I almost suggested we stay in.

But Aiden didn't seem the least bit concerned with the weather. He opened the door for me (swoon!) and we walked in. There were quite a lot of people inside, for a Thursday night anyway, and the barista girl smiled at us warmly.

"How can I help you?" She wondered.

"Ladies first," Aiden offered politely. I'm sure I looked taken aback, for I wasn't used to boys my age acting like Casanova.

"Um, white chocolate mocha please," I said and waited for Aiden's order. You can tell a lot about a person by what coffee they drink.

"That sounds good! I'll have the same," He said to the girl.

Oh. My. He's officially the love of my life.

When our drinks were ready, Aiden had graciously gotten up to retrieve them. I was left sitting there, completely nervous. I fiddled with my necklace like crazy. I don't know what it was, but Aiden made me really nervous. Did this mean I truly liked him? What _wasn't_ there to like? Marlene's voice kept invading my mind, though. I had to find out more about him and prove Marlene wrong.

Aiden came back and took a seat, smiling at me cutely, pushing my coffee towards me. "Hopefully this tastes good, or you owe me a coffee," Aiden said playfully as he took his first sip.

I waited to see if he liked it and watched him start nodding. "Good, huh? This is my absolute favorite. I'm obsessed with coffee," I said. Wow, I sound like a total weirdo. I always forget not to share obsessions until the third or fourth date at least! Aiden can't know I'm a little weird. Not yet, anyway.

Aiden smiled warmly, and shrugged. "I guess you don't owe me a coffee after all. Plus I now know what to order. I always look like a loser because I don't really drink coffee that much, so I'm never sure what to get. Well, now I know," He replied chuckling.

"Well if you're going to be hanging with me, you'll definitely learn to like coffee," I said with a flirty tone. What's wrong with me? Get_ off_ the coffee subject. Now.

Aiden nodded again. "I guess I will." Wait, did that mean he was implying he'd be hanging with me a lot? Maybe I'm reading into this way too much.

"Uh, so, um, Hamlet?" I laugh nervously. "Let's see. His dad gets killed by his uncle, his uncle marries his mom, he's pretty much obsessed with death. Oh, and he talks to himself. A lot. Kind of like me. Any questions?"

Aiden had to put his coffee down to laugh. Was I really that funny? I like that. Charlotte Maddox, the funny girl. Had a nice ring to it. Guys like funny girls, right?

"You pretty much got it down. How do you even understand that stuff? I can't read Shakespeare at all," Aiden confessed with the cutest confused face I've ever seen.

"I'm a little weird," I confessed myself. I decided I rather let him know now what he was up against, rather than surprise him later. "I actually _like_ Shakespeare. I mean, once you get past the whole hard-to-read-this-weird-old-English part, the stories are really good. Top grade soap opera material," I explained, drinking my coffee a little too fast. Gosh, I hope I didn't burn my tongue. I won't be able to taste anything properly for days. That's the one bad thing about coffee; that and having to pee all the time.

"That's funny. I never really thought about it that way. I guess you're right, there is a lot of interesting things about it. I just hate reading it," Aiden replied. I started to sense this conversation coming to an end. Plus I didn't want to discuss Hamlet anymore. Geez, when was the last time I went on a date anyway? Let me think. Oh, wait, a few months ago. Bobby Fry. We went to this vegetarian place I ended up not liking at all, and he kept talking about sports. It was a pretty bad date. Then, he tried to kiss me, but I was too polite and didn't tell him he had a piece of lettuce or something stuck in his teeth. I lied and said I had a cold and couldn't kiss him. After that I kept making excuse after excuse to get rid of him until he got the hint. I hate rejecting people, but Bobby and I were not meant to be.

Anyway, this was Aiden. Sweet Aiden, always smiling, and very fortunately _not_ a vegetarian. We _had _to have something else to talk about, didn't we?

"What do you like doing anyway? Reading Shakespeare is obviously out," I tried. Perfect. I could see he was also relieved in not having to talk about books any longer.

"I'm a really outdoorsy person. Over the summer I like camping and stuff when it's not so cold, but when it's cold and dark and we have school I just focus on homework and stuff. I also like to visit my family down in Washington, it's way fun there. I'm really close to them," Aiden explained. I put my arm on the table and placed my head on my palm, looking deeply interested. Maybe this is the scoop I needed so as Marlene can quit being a negative Nancy about Aiden and I eventually going out. Which would happen, by the way. I hope.

"Really? That's cool. If most of your family is in Washington, how come you guys live here?" I wondered. Aiden pulled a face. Oops. Personal matter? I didn't want to look nosy. Even though, I was dying inside to find out. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me," I added.

"It's kind of personal, and I don't really even know myself. Just you know, family fights and stuff. But the good news is, it's been getting better actually. I write to my cousin Jacob down there all the time, and they really want me to come visit again. I'm dying to go back," Aiden looked happy again, talking about this wondrous place I knew nothing about. Unexpectedly, he added, "You'd love it there."

"Me?" I repeated with a little too much surprise.

Aiden chuckled. "Yeah, you. I remember Freshman year you'd always tell me how much you like animals and stuff. Do you still like them?" Aiden wanted to know.

_Oh, my_. I can't believe I told him that. I don't remember even saying it. Why did_ he_ remember, anyway? Oh well. That could only be a good sign. I lightly tapped the side of my coffee nervously. "Yeah, I do. I mean if you live here, you kind of have to love them don't you? Either that or put up with them. There's so much wildlife here," I replied.

"True," Aiden agreed.

"It's kind of my family's fault, too. My dad also likes hunting and camping. And my mom has pretty much an animal replica of everything somewhere around the house," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

Aiden laughed, listening to me. I smiled, I couldn't really help it. I liked listening to his laugh, and most importantly, I liked the fact he was laughing because of something I said. I was starting to think about how, despite some default awkward first date bumps, this was going incredibly well. We were just two people having coffee, technically brought together simply because of a book. But it felt good. It felt nice being around him.

"That's cool. Your family sounds nice. And I don't mind that you like animals, I think it's cute," Aiden confessed. Oh, my! He thought I was cute! I actually don't really like that word. I'm more of a _gorgeous_, _beautiful_, _amazing_, kind of girl. Those words always sound better. But it works for now.

I giggled shyly. "Ok so, I like Shakespeare, you don't. We both like animals and being outdoors. That's all? We've been here for almost an hour. We're pretty lame," I joked.

Aiden laughed again, and I did too, it was very contagious. "I guess we are. Well, is there anything else you want to share? The animal thing doesn't count. I already knew that about you," Aiden replied.

And so the night went by. I ended up telling Aiden a lot more than I usually tell boys when we first meet or start dating, which was surprising. I usually limit myself on purpose to either save things for another time, or not seem so eager to talk about myself. But I don't know what it was. Aiden just made me feel as if I could tell him anything without feeling weird or guilty. So I did. I told him about what my parents do and what I find annoying about them, Marlene's oddball quirks I loved, the pros and cons of living in North Pole, what I think about our school and certain teachers and certain classes. I told him about wanting to leave North Pole as soon as I could and find new adventures, explore new places. I told him about the unique decorations in my room. I revealed to him the horrible doings of my brother, as of late, of which he replied that everything would be ok soon and that he understood what Nate was going through. I got why Aiden would understand, they were both boys after all, maybe all guys go through some weird monster like phase then gradually get back to normal. I don't know. I couldn't picture Aiden acting in such a way though, so I just let that slide for now. I felt better though, hearing from someone else other than my parents that Nate would get back to normal soon.

Aiden delighted me in turn with stories of his own. I found out he did indeed live with his dad and grandma. Sadly though, his mother left his dad when he was a baby. His dad never really got into it, just told him she just couldn't live with his dad anymore. I didn't pry too much about that either. He talked about how his dad also loved hunting and camping, and they used to always camp together when he was a kid. He talked about how much he loved his grandma, who made the most delicious bread ever. At this point we both got really excited, because we realized we both loved bread. It's another weird obsession I have, I mean, I _love _eating bread with butter at dinner and stuff. I was so happy Aiden and I shared this love, and as you probably can imagine, my mind began to quickly fill with images of Aiden and I, newly married, newly moved in to our new house, trying out the gorgeous dining room table one of our parents gave us by eating some of his grandma's famous bread with butter.

Anyway, he told me his grandma would probably like me and warned me that if I ever came over that she'd probably make me a dream catcher or a sweater. His grandma liked making things. I told him I wouldn't object to a gift from his grandma and that a dream catcher would go greatly with my already oddly decorated room. He had laughed at that too.

The only thing he told me that I didn't like was that sadly he might be leaving soon, once Christmas break came. As he had said before, he always wrote to his cousin and both families missed each other greatly. Aiden hadn't been to Washington for a few years now and he wants to go back and visit everyone.

"It kind of sucks," Aiden had said. "I was so excited to go and see everyone. But now I'm not so sure. I have a feeling I might miss you if I do go." He accompanied this with a small, shy smile. At that point I was glad there was a chair underneath me.

I told him there was no way he wasn't going just because of me, even though the thought of him staying because of our love for each other was in every way incredibly sexy and dreamy. But the way he talked about his folks was so sweet. I knew I'd feel guilty if he didn't go because of me. Then we tossed around the idea of maybe having me go with him. That was fun for awhile, planning future events. It was a rare occurrence, for I was usually the one sitting at the table across from the boy, already planning in my mind what food the caterer should make for our engagement party, or going through the lists of songs in my mind and picking out which one exactly describes 'us'. I'm not so sure I can blame that on being a girl, at that point I just conclude I'm crazy. With Aiden it didn't feel crazy though (especially since I wasn't the only one doing it). It felt fun, because we weren't exactly _seriously_ planning all these things, but it was fun just to imagine.

By the time he dropped me off at my house, it was officially decided that I liked him. Before, it was just crazy girl obsession talk. I hadn't been sure if it would even happen. But, after tonight, it's a definite possibility. Aiden and I might just be an item. _So_ exciting!

I could tell he liked me. If he didn't, it'd be a huge surprise. Like, _huge_. He was sweet as always, but it was different. He gave all the right signs. When he dropped me off, he even said, he hadn't really wanted to talk about Hamlet after all. He just couldn't come up with any other reasonable excuse to ask me out. It was _very_ sweet and geeky of him.

Unfortunately, there was no first kiss. I was disappointed at first, but then I thought it was better that way. Relationships always work better with a little wait to everything, anyway. Besides, it was the first date. We got to know each other. Now, we assess whether or not we'd like to spend more time with each other. I vote yes, but I have to wait for Aiden to let me know of course. _Then_, I'll think about us kissing.

Not that I haven't pictured it already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

That vibrating sound_ had_ to stop. I was half asleep, and I felt drool seeping out of my mouth. I was having _such _a good sleep. But now it was being ruined by…by _technology_. Why do I keep my cell phone so close to my face when I go to bed? I rolled over and groaned, wishing I was one of those people that could fall back to sleep after waking up. But nope. Once I was awake, it was really hard for me to go back to sleep.

As I lay there, happy my phone stopped being obnoxious, memories from last night began to flood my mind. _Oh, Aiden! _I thought. Last night was the date. Last night was the night I had a great time with a guy who was actually decent and whom I really liked. Last night was one of the best nights ever! Shortly after reliving my favorite moments from last night, I remembered why I had left my phone so close by. I had fallen asleep texting Aiden. Last night had been _so_ perfect.

I couldn't dwell on it forever though. Either I lay here thinking about what a great night it was, or I get up and give better memories a chance. So, I reluctantly sat up and stretched. I reached for my phone and saw that Marlene had called me three times, and texted me seven times. I had gone home and instantly went to bed. Usually I call Marlene right after a date and I tell her every single detail. After that, we analyze everything.

I'm assuming that's why she freaked out. I had accidentally forgotten all about her and for the first time ever I hadn't called her to tell her how it went. Oh, boy. I didn't feel guilty though, as horrible as that sounds. Last night went so well, that there was no reason to analyze anything. Nothing went wrong. There was nothing to try and figure out. I liked Aiden, and that was that. I proceeded to send her a long apology text and also put in that I'd tell her all about the date once I saw her at school.

Oh, my. School! I had completely forgotten. I look at my clock in alarm and see that I have five minutes until I should be sitting in class, getting out my notebook. I decide English isn't that important at the moment, and instead of rushing to get there on time, I cuddle with my bunny blanket for a little while longer until I had to get ready in order to make it to my second class.

**

Walking through the halls at my school while nobody was there felt so strange. But nothing could get to me today. I was so far having a good day, and it felt nice. I had enough time to get ready calmly, and I looked really good as a result. This was good, because once I saw Aiden I wanted to remind him why he should choose me as his love. I think the term is called Pea cocking or something like that. Male animals do that as a way to impress their mates so their mates would want them.

I had had enough time to enjoy a normal breakfast, not having to succumb to a badly burned toast or banana due to rushing. If there's another thing I love, it's eating. I'm not obsessed with food or eat all the time or anything like that, but I love dining out at a nice restaurant and eating with a bunch of people while socializing. And it's inevitable that I love trying out delicious food, since I have a cooking obsessed mom and best friend. But anyway, having that nice breakfast before school also made me feel good and I felt like I could take on the world!

All these aspects of my morning and of my life, as of late, gave me a bounce in my step and plastered a seemingly permanent looking smile on my face. So eager to get to school and enjoy this last Friday, I even accidentally showed up a little too early.

I sat down on a bench somewhat in front of Marlene's first class, so as I can catch her when everyone's released for intermission. Creepy, I know, but where else would I wait? As I waited those few last minutes, I scrolled through the text message conversation I had had with Aiden the previous night. I smiled to myself like a classic crazy girl in love as I read his messages. He had been so nice and sweet, so romantic, and such a gentleman…

The bell ringing sent me jumping at least a foot. I quickly slipped my phone back in my pocket, and saw Marlene coming out of her class, looking at something on her phone while pushing her slipping glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. Out of all styles you could possibly choose for a pair of glasses, Marlene opted for a huge thick rimmed pair, the kind that reminded me of what my grandma pulled out when she had to read something. Actually, it was the kind of glasses the classic 80's girl-nerd wore whenever you were stuck on a Sunday afternoon, procrastinating, and craving a good old school romantic comedy and suddenly a re-run of said 80's movie would come on.

"Mar!" I called out and waved. She looked up and fumbled over, holding a bit too many books and binders.

"Char!" Marlene looked relieved, and walked over. "What happened? What'd you do last night? Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts? How was Aiden? How did last night go? Did anything happen? What-," Marlene bombarded me with questions and I put a hand up before she could continue.

"Marlene, calm down!" I laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I accidentally fell asleep. But, anyway, it went great. It went…perfect, actually," I sighed, walking down the hall while Marlene quickly followed, listening to every word.

"Nothing to analyze?" Marlene wondered, incredulous. Marlene wasn't used to me being so civilized over such an important subject such as boys and love.

I giggled. "No, it went so well, I can't think of one thing I'd like to worry, stress, or overanalyze about. I just would much rather let it be, and see what happens," I turned around and smiled at her.

Marlene looked overly shocked. I didn't sound that crazy, did I? "Charlotte Maddox, the girl who freaks out when she has a nightmare the caterers accidentally served out the wrong food at her wedding, isn't worried at all over a date with the allegedly love of her life?" Marlene pushed her glasses up again.

I shook my head. "No! I'm not going to stress over anything. It's too early for that. We only went on one date, after all. We're Seniors, Marlene. We're mature now, and we have to treat these things in a calm, professional manner," I said in my best business voice. Marlene still looked incredibly perplexed.

"Did he slip something in your coffee?" She wondered aloud. I laughed, playfully punching her on the shoulder. We walked to the snack bar, met up with Bailey and Gary then began talking about the upcoming Trig test.

When the bell rang, I left my friends and walked away, that permanent smile still on my face. All of a sudden I felt a chill crawl over my skin, and I shuddered. _That's weird_, I thought. It wasn't particularly cold in my school; they blasted the heaters like no other to give everyone a break from North Pole weather. I looked around and there lay my problem.

Joel had come up beside me and was looking at me with a serious face. "Why are you so happy?" He wondered.

I was taken aback. Why was Joel all of a sudden talking to me all the time? I'm sure as an Elite he had something else better to do than talk to little ole' me. What gives? I didn't want his intimidating presence to ruin my wonderful day. "Life has been good lately," I simply reply. I was acting so cool for someone whose whole body felt like shaking uncontrollably. I seriously should be an actress if I could resist Joel's hold on me this well and actually muster up a decent reply.

"That's good. That's good," Joel murmured, staring out ahead of him with an absent look in his eyes. This boy confounded me like no other.

"Anything else? Should I be used to you checking up on me all the time now?" I replied in a rather sassy manner. I was so surprised with myself, I felt like I was watching myself from outside my body. Of course, nobody I know is around right when Joel comes up to me. This sort of sucks, nobody will believe I ever talked this way to an Elite.

I stopped talking to myself in my head for a moment because just then, Joel cracked a smile and laughed. A real, genuine, human like life. And it was because of something I said! I know I had to look like I had just won the lottery. I was _so _stunned.

"I see I'm becoming a disturbance," Joel said, the laughter in his face melting away. "If you wish, I don't have to talk to you anymore."

"Well, no, I was just kidding," I hastily replied. I was staring up at him, not even bothering to make sure I wasn't running into other kids or a door. He was always so slow with his words, as if he was thinking twice about saying them at all. It bothered me; I wanted to hear him speak, again, _just once more_. Then, maybe, I'd finally make it to class.

Finally, his golden eyes looked down at me and he gave me a small smile. "Fine, then you just gave me permission to check up on you whenever I feel it's required." I didn't understand what he meant, but I was already at my class and if I followed him only to turn back I'd look dumb. I stopped and watched him walk away, peering over his shoulder at me. I didn't know what to say, and he was already walking away so I left it at that. Finally, he turned back around and faced forward, disappearing through the double doors that lead outside.

"Charlotte? You coming to class today?" Mr. Griggs wondered sarcastically. I blinked, and my head cleared, my mind suddenly became aware of the noises and surroundings around me. I felt like I just got out of a trance as I slowly walked into class, took a seat, and still looked around worriedly.

"You look like you're about to throw up," Chet, this really annoying football player who sits next to me told me and started to laugh that laugh of his, it sounded like a donkey.

I shook my head, saying to no one in particular, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

**

I was back to normal like no other, once school was over and Aiden was walking me to my embarrassing old car in the parking lot. We had met up during lunch too, and he seemed to have brought me back to life as soon as he sat next to me and shared with me his delightful smile. It felt like a secret almost, because only we knew what had happened between us last night.

"Your car is cool!" Aiden told me chuckling, as we neared the disaster on wheels.

"I suppose. But it's such a guy car, I'm not surprised you like it. I just wish it was shiny and…well, and new," I sighed.

We talked for a little, but eventually Aiden had to go to practice. "I want to see you later," Aiden told me, and he reached for my hand. I let him hold it and I looked down, feeling embarrassed for some reason. I was smiling, but in my mind I was wondering why this involuntary need to be shy, girly, and vulnerable always came around when a guy you liked did something like hold your hand. The thought amused me.

"You will. Just come by after practice," I suggested, looking up at him and veering away from my thoughts to focus on how attractive he was and how much I definitely wanted to see him later.

"Okay, deal," Aiden replied, pulling me in for a hug. I basked in this gesture, for Aiden and I have not hugged yet. This was our first hug. I was beyond happy, and wished, as I felt the muscles on his back with my hands while he squeezed me tight, that I could stand here like this forever.

Seconds later though, I was starting up my car and backing up out of my space. I drove home, and when I pulled up into the driveway, a strange sight welcomed me. I got out of the car and walked forward until I could make sure what I was seeing was real. There was Nate, walking up from behind the house, wearing jeans and nothing else.

"Excuse me? Can I find out why exactly you're barefoot, shirtless, and covered in dirt?" I wanted to know. I felt like my mom for a second, while I waited for Nate's answer. I couldn't help it and even tapped my foot.

"None of your business," Nate grumbled before turning on the hose. He proceeded to wash off his arms and hands, then his feet.

"This is ridiculous," I replied, walking in to the house. I set all my stuff down in my room and realized it was Friday, and that I had no plans. I texted Marlene to make sure she was home. I felt like going over there to briefly forget what a nut case my brother was. An hour later, I was sitting in Marlene's room playing with the whiskers of a stuffed animal cat on her bed. "I just don't know what to do," I persisted.

Marlene was seated at her vanity table, combing her long hair. She had this vanity table complete with a vanity mirror attached to it. It was very old looking, something right out of a Marie Antoinette painting. She turned around to look at me. "Maybe your brother is just being a guy?" Marlene offered.

"That's what Aiden said too. But it doesn't look like that to me, it feels so…abnormal," I replied. Suddenly, a singing voice began to penetrate through the walls. Marlene's mother, Agatha, must have been home from work.

Her door opened unexpectedly. "Charlotte, my dear! You're home!"Agatha sang, and came over to me. She cupped my face with one hand and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Agatha," I greeted once she released me. Agatha then proceeded to look around Marlene's room.

"Marlene, this room is a mess. Keep up the good work," Agatha chirped. The weird part was she was being completely serious. "Charlotte, dear, are you staying for dinner?"

"Or do you have plans with Aiden tonight?" Marlene also asked.

That thought never crossed my mind. Well, Aiden and I didn't make plans, so technically I shouldn't expect us to go to dinner. And Agatha made _such_ good meals. I decided to stay, and maybe Aiden and I could hang out later. A late night rendezvous was much more romantic anyway.

"I'll stay. Aiden and I will hang after," I told them.

"Aiden? Is that the wolf boy?" Agatha cackled.

"Mom!" Marlene scolded, then turned to me. "Sorry, Char. She doesn't know."

"Wolf boy? His hair can be a bit unkempt at times, but nothing that serious," I mused, ignoring Agatha as she walked out of the room cackling still. "No worries, I don't take anything your mom says seriously," I let Marlene know.

Boo suddenly jumped up on the bed. I reached over to pet him, but he curled back, hissing at me. "Boo!" Marlene scolded, scooping him up. "Don't do that to guests." Boo meowed softly in reply.

"It's ok Mar. Knowing you has made me realize cats and I just don't go together," I shrugged. We hung around her room until dinner was ready, and quickly trooped out. Both of us had been getting really hungry, and secretly I was dying to also see Aiden after.

Gertrude, Marlene's aunt, had also arrived from work and was helping Agatha out in the kitchen. "Hello, Charlotte!" She said to me once she saw me, and I waved back. Gertrude also made me call her by her first name, just like Marlene's mom did. But it felt weird saying 'Gertrude' and 'Agatha' sometimes, simply because their whole family was so oddly named.

I took a seat at the dining room table, hesitating as I always do before sitting down on the chair's pillow. I always forgot there was a huge face of a cat stitched on to it, grinning up at you as if happy to have your butt sitting on its face. Marlene sat next to me and started to giggle, for her aunt and mother had broken out into song while they one by one brought out all the plates and food.

It was always dinner and a show at Marlene's. I wasn't sure if they did this whenever I was over, or if it was an everyday thing. Tonight, Agatha and Gertrude sang some Halloween themed song. I had forgotten about Halloween; I looked around the room then, and noticed that among the cat knick knacks and decorations all about there was a spare witch hat, jack-o-lantern, or vampire fangs here and there.

Once everyone was seated, all three cats of the house tried to hop up on the table, and simultaneously their owners scooped them up, kissed them on the cheek, and scolded them sweetly as they set them back down.

"So, have you girls decided what you're doing for Halloween yet?" Gertrude wondered.

Marlene shook her head. "We haven't really discussed it, have we Char?" Marlene said.

"No, we haven't. Geez, I can't even think of anything I want to be," I replied, pouting. I loved dressing up, and always had an idea of what I wanted to be in the past. I can't believe I haven't even thought about it! I began listing different options in my head now, for there was no way I was going to leave costume buying until it was too late. Marlene and I tossed around ideas about costumes for the rest of dinner, and as politely as I could, I told everyone I had to leave shortly after to see my uncle at my house, whose birthday was today. Of course, there was no uncle at my house celebrating a birthday, but I still got the feeling Marlene's mom, for whatever reason, didn't approve of Aiden and I didn't want her cracking more jokes and what not.

Marlene also probably got the hint I wanted to see him, but she didn't say anything. She knew how excited I got after a new guy has come into my life. After helping clear the table, I gave her a hug, thanked everyone, and left. On my way home, I got a text from Aiden saying he was done with dinner and wanted to come over after. I happily texted him back saying I couldn't wait to see him.

**

"Romantic comedies are the best ever. Just admit it! I don't want to fight about this anymore!" I laughed, rolling over on the polar bear skin rug in front of our fireplace and TV. Aiden was cracking up alongside me, we were both laying down on the floor watching a semi-old classic romantic comedy which had pretty much every single cliché. Aiden had been pointing all these clichés out and soon we got in a mock argument about what genre of movies were the best.

After I had arrived home from Marlene's house, Aiden came over a few moments later, looking as hot as ever and complete with a dessert in hand. A girl's dream. He had finished eating dinner about the same time I did, and had cheesecake left over he wanted to bring. I don't think I remember telling him how much I loved cheesecake, but he knew now.

Shortly after, we ended up on the floor in front of my TV, pigging out on the cheesecake, and laughing uncontrollably at practically nothing at all. It was very fun and refreshing.

"Here, have the last bite," Aiden said after recovering from our latest laugh attack. He speared the last piece with his fork and held it up for me to eat.

"What? Am I a baby now?" I joked, then opened my mouth anyway.

"Open wide!" Aiden replied in a baby voice, and fed me the piece. I started to giggle and almost choked on it.

"Never do that voice again," I ordered playfully, once I could talk. Aiden laughed and got up to put the plates away.

The floor was getting uncomfortable so I flopped back on the sofa. I briefly wondered where the rest of my family was, but as soon as I turned my head around and saw Aiden walking towards me looking quite nice, I forgot about them completely. I patted the space next to me and Aiden sat down, placing an arm around me as soon as he did.

I smiled to myself and focused back on the TV. The couple on screen was sharing a passionate kiss. It became extremely awkward at that moment, because I _knew_ Aiden was thinking about kissing me and I of course was thinking about kissing, too. What was going to happen? Aiden can be pretty shy. But he's been making all the moves lately, and I could totally see him saying some sort of romantic line before placing his lips on mine.

I was thinking about how he'd go about it. Romantic and slow? Goofy and sweet? Rough and sexy? Oh, if only I could have all three…

"Have you ever been in love?" Aiden wondered all of a sudden. I looked at him but he was staring at the screen intently.

"No," I reply easily. "But it's probably the biggest goal I have in life. To fall in love," I replied. Aiden chuckled and looked down at me.

"Really? That's it?" He grinned.

"Hey!" I replied in playful protest. "I'm a girl, and all the myths _are_ true. All we think about is love, and getting married, and receiving gifts."

"Great," Aiden grumbled jokingly. "I was hoping all those myths were false."

"Yep, so you better get used to it," I told him. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," Aiden replied. "But like you, I hope to be one day." We looked at each other and smiled but I almost couldn't look at him. This was a perfect kissing moment! And I was being a total wimp about it, too. Where did all my confidence go?

The movie credits started rolling onto the screen and when I checked my phone I saw that it was getting sort of late. I also tried my best to stifle a yawn, but it came about anyway. Aiden noticed this and got up, reaching for his jacket.

"It's pretty late. I better go," He said, putting his jacket on.

"No!" I whined. "Stay here! Forever!" I jokingly cried out passionately.

Aiden laughed genuinely, so I didn't regret saying that. "I wish. But I don't want you getting in trouble with your folks." Eh, he had a point. I walked him to my front door, already feeling bummed out he was leaving. Why did time decide to go so fast when you least wanted it to?

Once outside, Aiden gave me one of his signature bear hugs that made me feel all warm inside. He told me to call him before I went to sleep so he could wish me goodnight. I told him I would, he let go of me, and started walking towards his car. He turned around once to flash me a smile, I waved and smiled back, but inside I was freaking out.

_Why didn't he want to kiss me?_ I wondered desperately. I ran upstairs to my room and called Marlene before I went psycho and called Aiden, demanding he come back and kiss me.

"Hello?" Marlene answered, sounding sleepy.

"He won't kiss me," I told her automatically. I heard something rustle and assumed Marlene was getting out of bed.

"I'm sure he's just nervous, Char. You guys aren't even together so I don't know why you're freaking out."

I breathed again and figured she was right. I blamed all the Disney movies my parents implemented into me the first couple of years of my life, which basically had you believe that true love was love at first sight, and that it was sealed with a kiss. No wonder I was such a hopeless romantic. "Damn Disney movies," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Marlene wondered.

"Oh! Nothing. I was just talking to myself, blaming Disney movies for my completely unrealistic view on love," I explained sighing.

Marlene cracked up. Soon after we decided we needed sleep, so I said goodbye and hung up. I lay on my bed, thinking about what would happen to me and all my delusional thoughts. An hour later I had fallen asleep, with my clothes on and everything, but had woken up on account my phone was vibrating. I sleepily opened my eyes and checked to see who had texted me. It was Aiden. "Open your window," It read.

I jumped out of bed, automatically awake. I pinched my arm, and it hurt. Okay, so this wasn't a dream. What was going on? I decided to play along with my deranged mind, and walked over to the window of my room. I opened it and felt the cold night air of October brush my face. Upon looking down, I couldn't help but give out a laugh. There was Aiden, waving down below in my backyard.

"You're crazy!" I yelled down at him. He shrugged in reply. "Well? Are you going to sing, or what?"

Aiden laughed. "I'm not a good singer. I'll wake up everyone," He replied. I laughed but still didn't see what was going on. Was he going to somehow climb up here? Oh, how _romantic_. I bet a million dollars I had the biggest, dumb grin on my face.

"Come down!" He instructed. I nodded, and quickly turned away from my window, placed my feet in my slippers (in my rush, I accidentally put the wrong foot in the wrong slipper, but I managed to run anyway), and finally made it to my backyard where Aiden was standing there smiling.

"I don't understand," I said to him. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Aiden shrugged, and when he saw me shivering slightly, pulled me in for a hug. "I felt like our evening together earlier didn't end like how I wanted it to," He murmured in my ear. My entire being went frantically into girl mode, and rampant thoughts began whirling in my mind, one after the other. I knew what was going to happen, I was going to start daydreaming, and I'd lose track of what was really going on. With as much power as I could muster, I forced myself to focus on Aiden's touch and his voice.

"I just wanted to know if you had wanted me to kiss you tonight," Aiden wondered, pulling apart, keeping his hands snugly on my arms while he stared at me intently. "Because, well, I mean, I meant to say this earlier. But it hasn't been that long since we…well since I began to really have feelings for you...but they were so strong, and I just can't wait anymore, but well…I know there's rules to like all this romance stuff, you have to wait and…I don't know," Aiden shook his head slightly and peered down at me, noticed that my smile was getting wider, so his confidence seemed renewed.

Before he continued, I placed a hand on his arm, strongly enough to be felt through his jacket. "Those rules are for people who want to make things harder on themselves," I told him quietly. "I believe if there's something there, and it's so blatantly obvious…why ignore it? There will be the same conclusion, only you would have waited for no reason. Anyway, are you saying you like me?" I had to know.

Aiden laughed, and looked away. "Um…yeah," He replied, looking back at me sheepishly.

"Right and here I am, saying I like you, too. So we don't have to wait," I replied, deciding there for once and for all I might take up acting. It'd be really fun saying all this stuff all the time.

"Do you…want to do this?" Aiden wondered, with his face and voice suddenly serious. I looked up at him confused. "This?" He gestured towards me then pointed at himself.

I nodded and kept my eyes constantly with his. I didn't want to talk anymore, I wanted—I needed—Aiden to kiss me, and all would be right in the world.

Aiden touched my cold cheek briefly then finally leaned down to kiss me. I let him, and the excitement of sharing a kiss with someone new, feeling the sparks, it was all so wonderful. It was especially great with Aiden, because in the midst of the cold October wind, he was unusually warm. His kiss was also just as warm.

I found myself thinking I could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Aiden's house was large, wooden, and completely welcoming. There was something so earthy about it, so spiritual. I felt at peace as soon as he led me through the front door and started giving me an unofficial tour. I don't know what the feeling was exactly…it almost felt familiar. But I know I've never been in Aiden's house before.

Like my house, there were animal skins on the backs of chairs, animal related paintings or artifacts, and even more so than my house quite a few woven baskets here and there, especially on anything with a flat surface. My favorite was the kitchen; there was a collection of multicolored dream catchers hanging next to the window.

I was walking by the fireplace and on top of the mantel there were old pictures, and I loved looking at those. There were a few discolored, old photographs of what I assumed was Aiden's dad and friends, all grouped together smiling. Then there was Aiden as a little kid, holding up a fishing rod with one hand and an actual fish with the other. I laughed when I saw this. The other picture was more recent, it featured a large group of people who all seemed related, clustered together smiling at the camera. There were a few beautiful women at the edges, but in the center were mostly all guys, with Aiden and some other kids sitting on the ground looking up. I figured he must have been eleven or twelve when this was taken. I assumed he was in Washington, and realized it had been awhile since he's been there, like he said.

Aiden was behind me, watching me look at the pictures. "That's my family," He explained. "See the background?"

"It's very…green," I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. It's very pretty down there, forests like you've never seen before," Aiden described.

"I can't wait until you go back," I told him, smirking. He shoved me lightly, jokingly, and said I shouldn't be wishing him away just yet.

It's only been a week since we've been going out, after all. I loved saying that, by the way; 'Going out' or 'together' or even 'item'. But my favorite was saying 'my boyfriend'.

"Show me more," I urged him, tugging on his arm. Aiden took me to his room. He had red wine colored walls, a very big bed, a wooden dresser. He also had a computer on a desk in the corner, a guitar in the other, CDs, DVDs, and school stuff strewn about. An average guy's room, really. I jumped on his bed, on top of what looked to be a Peruvian rug laying on top of the sheets and comforter. I admired how comfortable his bed was. _Just like its owner_, I thought. I lay on my back and reached up a hand, fingering the dream catcher that swung just above the headboard.

"Comfy?" Aiden wondered, grinning. I nodded.

"You, my dear, have a really comfortable bed," I let him know. I looked down at the rug I lay on, feeling the finely woven colors with my fingers. "I could live on this bed."

"Hey now, don't give me ideas," Aiden joked, walking over to the chair he used to go on his computer. I smiled and looked around some more. Among the band posters on the walls, there were framed, native looking paintings hanging. A closer inspection led me to see he had a pretty nice stereo to my right.

I jumped off the bed and walked towards the stereo, where there was a neat pile of CDs right next to it, begging me to peruse through them. "Let me take a look here," I murmured to myself. I turned around and saw that Aiden was watching me, scratching the back of his neck nervously. I smiled over at him and returned to my task.

"I can't believe we like all the same music," I told him. I couldn't help the surprise in my voice, because I usually expected guys to listen to mainstream rock and what not. But Aiden had a huge, and good, variety.

Aiden walked over to me just as I put the CDs back. He put his arms around me and nuzzled his face against mine. "Did you want to stay here or get something to eat?" He wondered, kissing me on the cheek.

"Um," I thought, leaning my head back and on his shoulder. "I don't know. I guess we could go out," I pondered.

Just then we heard rustling, and someone calling Aiden's name feebly. "Aiden? Aiden?"

Aiden let go of me and opened his door wider, looking into the hallway. "Grandma, I'm over here!"

I watched as an old woman appeared into Aiden's room, beside him, looking me in the eye over his shoulder. She was small, hunched over a bit, and wore her long silver hair in two braids resting down her front.

"Who's this?" Her cute old lady voice wondered. I stepped forward, and Aiden placed a hand on my back.

"This is Charlotte, Grams," He introduced. I gave her my hand, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, feeling a little dumb. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Aiden's grandma looked at me and smiled sweetly, but I felt like she was scrutinizing me. Well, she probably was. I didn't mind. Her hand felt soft and fragile in mine.

"I've heard so much about you, dear," Aiden's grandma said, and looked up at Aiden. "I was going crazy listening to him go on about you all day." I couldn't help laughing, and looked up at Aiden, but he had turned away to hide his face. Before I could make fun of him, Aiden's grandma took my hand. "Follow me," She said quietly.

I followed her back into the living room. Next to the dining room table there was an old, glass-fronted display cabinet I had overlooked. Inside were little vases and pots made of clay, a small wolf figurine, and about a dozen old photographs within even older looking frames.

She handed me one after slowly opening the cabinet. A young man who looked like Aiden was standing there with two other guys. He was in the middle, had his arms around the other two. "Aiden's dad?" I guessed. Aiden's grandma shook her head and pointed to herself.

"My husband," She explained. I nodded and thought how funny it was that Aiden's grandpa looked identical to him. She put that portrait back and handed me another, this time it was a young woman holding a baby. She looked like Pocahontas.

"You?" I guessed. Aiden's grandma nodded, smiling. I looked over at Aiden, who had followed us. He was sitting at the dining room table, and shrugged when I looked over at him.

"Grandma likes showing people all this stuff, I don't know why," Aiden grumbled.

"I like it," I told him, and turned back just in time for a new picture. This one showed a little boy curled up next to a huge dog, sleeping. "Wow. Is that a husky, or what?" I wondered. Aiden didn't get up, but seemed to know what picture I was referring to.

"He was a mutt. I guess you can say he was part husky," He replied, staring out his living room window.

"I always pegged you as a dog person," I laughed, handing his grandma the picture back. "But am surprised you don't have one."

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He leaned back and looked up at me. "We aren't allowed," He said.

"Really? Why?" I wondered curiously.

"Um…my grandma has allergies, I guess. That's what my dad says anyway," He replied. We both looked up to Aiden's grandma, who just shrugged back at us.

"No need for a dog here," She simply stated. Her small, old hands shut the cabinet doors. Her little feet shuffled towards the kitchen. Soon, she was gone.

"Your grandma is fun," I told Aiden.

"She likes you, I can tell," Aiden replied, getting up. Unexpectedly, he hugged me, holding me close. It had been getting dark, which meant it was cold. I didn't even realize how cold I was until Aiden held me, and I've never felt so warm in my life.

"Let's go out," He murmured in my ear. "Get something to eat."

I wanted to reply, but Aiden started to kiss me all over, starting on my cheeks, making his way over to my nose, then finally my mouth, kissing me passionately. I don't know what brought on such an abrupt act of romance, but I didn't complain.

When I was free to speak, I smiled at him. "Let's go eat!"

**

In North Pole, we have our own share of tiny, quaint restaurants that scream out 'small town'. I love them though, because it feels special every time you go to one; the meals have that home cooked, motherly touch.

Aiden and I arrived at a particularly cozy restaurant moments later. The front yard was covered in mini pine trees and there to greet us a smiling, wooden bear statue at the door. "This place looks good," I told Aiden, who had been here before.

"It's really good, you'll see," He replied, placing a hand on the small of my back. We entered the dimly lit waiting area, then had a waitress lead us to our table. The place was small, and there were a lot of old people. But I was used to this. A cozy fire crackled in the corner, giving the whole room a natural warmth and glow.

As soon as we sat down, Aiden reached for my hand. I sighed happily, loving this moment. Being here, with Aiden. It was perfect. This past week _had_ been so perfect, I was scared. Things were going so well that I hoped nothing happened to cut this bliss short. It's been only a week, but I feel like I've known Aiden forever. I looked up at him and wondered what caused a person to feel so strongly about someone else, for no apparent reason at all. Sure, there were looks and personality. But attraction itself doesn't constitute as love. Not that I loved Aiden, but I felt like I _could_ love him. That it would happen. For now, I definitely care about him. I was gradually falling for him…

"What are you thinking about?" Aiden wondered. "You always put that face on when your mind starts to drift." He laughed and I shook my head, focusing on him.

"You're funny," I replied sarcastically, smiling. "I was thinking…I was think about love, and how does it work," I told him. "I mean, what makes someone love another being so quickly? And let's say the other person was bad in some ways. What makes someone love another who is bad? Or bad for them? What makes a couple last years and years…," I wondered, looking past Aiden at an elderly couple near us.

"I can't answer your questions. But I believe that love isn't just a feeling, it's an action. And…I guess wanting to do that action to someone else because you're drawn to them…that's love," Aiden mused, putting on a thinking face. I thought about his theory.

"But it can't be an action," I argued playfully. "Love happens involuntarily."

"Your heart pumps involuntarily to keep you alive. Even if you wanted your heart to stop, it wouldn't," Aiden pointed out. I sat back and smiled at him, shaking my head slightly. He shrugged, grinning at me. I was glad to have a new debating partner. I'm one of those weird people who like arguing (as long as it doesn't get nasty). I'm also addicted to watching couples fight in movies, TV shows, etc. It seems more real to me when actors who are in love argue, than when they spew out Shakespeare love quotes.

Not that I wanted to argue with Aiden. And here's hoping we never get in fights.

We ordered, and small talked until our food came. "I love your house," I told him.

"I feel like it's got too much of an old feeling to it," Aiden complained, eating a bit of his pasta. "When I get my own house, it's going to be super modern. And artsy."

I shrugged, taking a bite of my Caesar salad. I chewed thoughtfully and decided this place was good after all. "I'm torn between having a modern house, or a house that feels homey and familiar. You know,_ like_ a home. Modern houses can seem a bit cold," I confessed.

Aiden laughed. "I feel like you've taken into account everything that has to do with your future. So, what kind of car will you drive? Do you know how many kids you're going to have?"Aiden joked.

I waited until I swallowed, then quickly replied, "Mercedes convertible. White. About two kids, but I could make room for three. And one wouldn't be that bad. Less of a mess."

Aiden looked up and shook his head at me. "You're really interesting," He finally said. "But very charming."

I laughed, hoping that first part was a compliment. Aiden smiled over at me, and my heart melted. I was so lucky to have him. I couldn't _wait_ for all the memories we'd share. My life, at the moment, was perfection.

**

Marlene and I were hanging out in my room the next day, and while she searched something on my computer, I was fiddling on my phone, looking over all the pictures of me and Aiden I had. "You don't even know Marlene," I was saying. "He's _so_ perfect for me. Like, this is it. This is one of those relationships I'll remember forever."

Marlene sighed. I knew it must be hard, me talking about Aiden all the time. But I liked him so much and that's the only thing that ran through my head all day. What did she expect?

"Charlotte, if you mention Aiden's name one more time…," She threatened. She shook her head menacingly, not being able to come up with a punishment. "I _swear_."

"Whatever. Me having a boyfriend and you not having one isn't working out. We have to talk about our men together!" I proposed. "Let's go through our yearbook and find you a match." Marlene and I loved doing that.

"There isn't anyone for me at our school," Marlene replied quietly, typing something on my laptop.

"For a bubbly girl, you can be awfully pessimistic at times. Of course there is! I felt the same way. But then Aiden came out of nowhere, and now we're in love. Your turn!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. I walked over to where she was on my laptop. "What are you looking up anyway?"

"I want to see if they have any idea of what the serial killer looks like," Marlene replied serenely. Marlene liked death in a weird way. She wasn't suicidal or anything, it just always fascinated her. While my favorite thing about Shakespeare were the love scenes, Marlene liked how he portrayed death.

"I completely forgot about that!" I cried in shock. It amused me that I think about Aiden so much I forgot there was an 'alleged' serial killer on the loose.

North Pole doesn't experience much when it comes to exciting things. Christmas is about it. But, with Halloween around the corner, some kook has decided to murder someone. And now, he's a serial killer. And everyone's being warned to stay at home, lock their doors, etc. The classic teen thriller drill, you know.

"They don't have anything. Damn," Marlene muttered. I shrugged, and leaned against my wall.

"There's only been one murder. Why is everyone freaking out?"

"Charlotte, there aren't that many people who live here. This is serious," Marlene interjected, looking up at me.

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't want to psych myself out," I decided, running for my bunny blanket. I held it tightly and looked at Marlene in fear. She laughed.

"You're so weird."

"And you're_ not_?"

"Just saying," Marlene replied chuckling. "Besides, what do you need a bunny blanket for? You have hunky Aiden to protect you."

"Oh!" I sighed dramatically, falling on my bed. "My hero!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. She walked over to my bedroom window. A few seconds later she cried out "Oh my!"

"What?" I wondered, jumping quickly and running towards my window. I looked outside but all I saw was Nate in the backyard. Shirtless again, and walking inside. What _was_ it with the no shirt thing? Wasn't he _cold_? "My brother is such a freak," I grumbled.

"What in the hell was he doing outside without clothes on? It's October!" Marlene sounded surprised, considering how many times I told her my brother had completely lost his marbles.

"I told you he was being weird. Watch, we'll go downstairs and confront him. Even tell my parents. They're going to act like it's nothing!" I cried with the passion of someone who could finally prove she wasn't crazy. I ran downstairs, Marlene following close behind.

"Nate!" I yelled out, and there he was, in front of the backyard door.

"What?" He growled. He was shaking, of course. It was freezing outside. Once again, I noted the stupid tattoo he just got.

"You're freezing. Why were you outside? Without clothes?" I wondered. Marlene stood next to me, looking first at Nate, then me, with uncertainty.

"School project," Nate lied.

"Bullshit." I stared him down, determined. I had to know.

"Fine. I guess I had to tell you sometime…," Nate sighed, and placed a hand on his forehead in distress. Finally! I've been waiting for this moment. Now, why was he acting so strange? "I'm…I'm the killer, Char. I killed that hunter," Nate confessed.

There was a suppressed laugh behind me, and I looked at Marlene. She was trying hard not to smile. I looked back at Nate, who was cracking up. I can' t believe this.

"Nate, I'm not some idiot. Something is up! I'm not crazy!" I screamed, hoping that would somehow bring out the truth.

Nate shook his head at me, looked up one last time, and started to walk away. Not one word.

**

Later that night, I was making myself a sandwich for dinner in the kitchen. It was early, but I didn't want to wait until dinner. I had school tomorrow, and just wanted to sleep. My parents were watching TV in the living room, and I was feeling so stressed that I had to talk to them.

"Mom," I said, coming up to them. "Dad," I added. They looked up, Dad turning the volume down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mom wanted to know.

"I need to know…," I started, then looked down at my sandwich. I wasn't really that hungry, after all. "I need to know what happened to Nate."

Mom looked at Dad. "Honey, we're telling you. Nothing is going on," Dad told me firmly.

"You say that but-," I started, but all of a sudden my dad's head turned quickly to the door.

"Hun, what is it?" Mom wondered in alarm.

"Someone's here," My dad replied, confused. I looked at my mom, also confused. I hadn't heard anything. But soon enough, a doorbell proceeded to ring. "Sweetheart, won't you get that?" Dad asked.

I walked over to the door, thinking that maybe Marlene had left something by accident. As I got closer, I wondered if it was my Aiden, taking a break from his study session to give me a big kiss. When my hand neared the doorknob, I was still feeling normal. It wasn't until I touched it that the biggest chill I've ever felt in my life began to swarm over my body. I shuddered, hoping whoever was on the other side wouldn't take long so I could run up to my room and grab an extra sweater.

I opened the door and there stood Joel Graham.

"J-Joel?" I stuttered, completely stunned. I was _not _expecting this.

"How are you?" He asked pleasantly. I couldn't help but notice that he was looking quite handsome, sporting a rather vintage black coat, and accompanying his small smile with an intense stare.

"I-I'm good?" I replied. I sounded like an idiot. A fumbling, awkward idiot. I almost wished he would leave so I can act normal again.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, if you don't mind," Joel told me, and I sensed urgency in his voice.

"Everything ok Charlotte?" My mom wondered back inside.

"Y-Yes Mom! I'll be right back. I have to check something…with the car!" I told them, and before they could protest, I shut the door behind me.

There we were. I shook slightly from the cold, for I was wearing only a white sweater. The heater had been on in the house. Joel stood unusually close to me, our visible breaths mixing in the small space between us.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, looking up at him. His eyes were dark. He wasn't smiling.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," He told me. "Have you heard about the killer?"

"Yes, I've heard. What, you think he's going to kill me?" I joked, but Joel didn't budge. Geez, not even one side smirk.

"No, but you never know," Joel replied, completely serious. I stared up at him, looking extremely confused, I'm sure. "You told me I could check up on you," Joel reminded me.

"Yeah, I guess, but this is sort of creepy. I'm not going to lie."

"I know. I know, and I know you're with that other guy," Joel said, completely out of nowhere. He shook his head and stepped away, not facing me. He looked out at our front yard. "Are you happy? Are you happy with him?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am," I replied, shaking my head in confusion, now wondering if I had turned on the oven by accident back in the kitchen, and the gas had allowed me to go unconscious. Surely I was passed out on my couch, dreaming this.

But I knew it was real. No dream of mine could create such a perfect manifestation of Joel Graham, with all his power over me and all the attraction I had for him.

Wait. What was I thinking? What was I _saying_?

"No," I added, firmly. "I'm seriously happy. There's no guessing. I am, I _am_ happy," I told Joel. _I like Aiden, I like Aiden, I like Aiden._

"Good," He replied, a little too loudly. Was he getting _mad_?

"Why are you here?" I wondered, now getting a bit mad myself. What right did he have, coming to my house and messing with my mind?

"I'm leaving," Joel confessed abruptly. "I don't know when I'm coming back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't have many friends here except for my family," Joel explained. "But I always felt that you were someone I could be friends with."

Why was he telling me this _now_? Now that he was _leaving_?

"I don't understand," I stammered, really feeling the cold now. "Why are you leaving?"

Joel saw me shiver, and took off his coat. He handed it to me, but I didn't take it. "Take it!" He ordered, quite rudely. I frowned, snatching it from his hands and quickly putting it on. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not safe right now. With the killer and all. I'm going to leave," Joel began to explain again. "Before I left, I wanted to make sure you were safe. Make sure you were safe, and happy. With…"

"Aiden," I finished for him.

He sighed, looking down. "Aiden," He echoed, his voice with only a hint of disgust.

"I am, Joel. I don't want you to worry about me," I told him, to comfort him. I don't know _why_ Joel would be worried over me. But seeing him standing there in anguish made my heart reach out for him. I decided to play along with this delusional scene, what surely must be an evil act of my own imagination.

"Don't leave your house at night," Joel warned. "Try not to be by yourself for too long. I'll probably be back. But I have to leave for now." He stood there staring at me, and I stared back. This went on for a good minute or so. As hard as I tried not to think it, I thought it anyway. He was _so_ good looking, so handsome, so…beautiful…? There weren't even enough words to express what he looked like right then!

All of a sudden I realized I had been slowly inching towards him. Or maybe he had inched towards me. In any case, we were way closer than when I last remembered.

"I-I'll be here," I think I said. I wasn't quite sure what I was saying or even doing. I was in a trance. All I saw was his mouth, his perfectly shaped lips…

_Kiss me!_ Some voice screamed in my mind. Surely this wasn't me talking. I had a loving boyfriend, I believed in true love, and I would _never _cheat. I didn't even know Joel. He was but a ghost to me, someone I saw sometimes in school. Someone who small talked me on occasion. Someone completely, and utterly, unimportant…

"I'm sorry," Joel whispered. I felt his breath on my face, that's how close we were. He backed up a little. "I didn't mean to come here and ruin your night," He added apologetically. "Keep the coat. It'll give me an excuse to come back."

There I stood, watching him walk away. The night engulfed him and soon I couldn't see him at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

I held the tube of lipstick in my hand, and slowly, proceeded to put on the cherry red lipstick I had bought exclusively for this occasion. To my right stood Marlene, braiding sparkly twine into her hair. We were in my bathroom, getting ready for the Halloween party. It was Halloween tonight, and I was beyond excited. I loved this holiday. No matter where you were, or what you were dressed up as, there was a sense of magic in the air. One night in the year you could be anyone, or anything, you want. It was like a mini vacation, a way to briefly escape your normal life. I thought it was thrilling.

This year, I had decided to be a vampire. I realized I have never been one and decided to pursue the idea. I wanted to be a modern, sexy vampire though, so instead of buying a generic costume I just raided through different closets around the house and made my own. Marlene was a fairy this year, and I praised her for her choice. She usually was a cat, or a witch. I'm glad for once we were_ both_ something different.

Usually I wished I had straight, perfect hair, but I decided having long curly hair was sexy when you were a vampire. I tousled and tufted, trying to uncharacteristically create more volume. I was pretty much done; I had already done my make-up (pale, a lot of mascara, smokey eye shadow, 'blood' red lipstick) and put together my outfit, which consisted of my mom's old, 80's leather mini skirt and a long sleeved black top with a plunging v-neck. I wore thigh high leather black boots, too. Marlene said I looked 'scary' sexy, and at first I considered going as something completely different all together, not wanting to be 'scary' looking at all. But it was too late; I decided I looked fine, and now tried to put my vampire fangs in.

Marlene finished getting ready and started to sing, twirling around, her fairy wings almost hitting me on the face. "Where's Aiden?" Marlene wondered.

"Coming over in a bit. Gary and Bailey should be here, too," I added, now realizing it was almost time to go to the party and nobody was at my house, ready. I hated being late to _anything_.

I finished with the fangs, and looked at Marlene. "So?" I asked her. _Oh, my_. My voice sounded so stupid! I had to get used to these quick, or else everyone would think I had something in my mouth all the time.

Marlene started to laugh at how I sounded. "Are those even worth it if you're going to sound like you're constantly sticking out your tongue?" She giggled.

"Yes!" I replied, spitting all over my arm by accident. Then my drool started to accumulate. This was bad. "How do they do it?" I cried, running to the sink.

"Who?" Marlene wondered, fixing her purple and green eye shadow.

"Vampires. How do they talk with their fangs? This is ridiculous!" I almost started to cry. I didn't want to be the butt of every joke tonight.

"Vampires don't exist, Char," Marlene replied seriously. As if I thought they did. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, deciding to get off the subject.

Moments later everyone was gathered downstairs at my house, enduring the usual torture of my parents taking lots of pictures. Gary was a banana, and Bailey had come as a genie. She looked really cute and I made a mental note to be that next year. Aiden came as a pirate, and when I saw him I couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't smiling though; he looked at me intently.

"You look amazing," He had said into my ear, and I had giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, we'll let you guys go," Dad finally said, and we all sighed in happiness. The group dispersed and we all got ready to leave. Gary decided to drive, and we piled into his car. The party was at Chet Furber's house; he owned one of the biggest houses in North Pole. When we arrived, there were already people surrounding the lawn and crowding inside. The night was dark and without mercy; even in my long sleeved top, I was shivering like no other. Chet and some guys were working on setting up some lights so we could see. Music was heard pumping inside and the chatter was equally as loud. I hoped nobody called the cops and broke the party up.

After saying hi to everyone I knew, I decided to chill inside with Aiden. Gary and Bailey were dancing, and Marlene was nowhere to be found. Aiden kept telling me how good I looked and I considered finding a dark corner somewhere and making out with him for the rest of the night, but I didn't want to seem desperate. I gave him a few kisses here and there, but preferred leaving him wanting more.

Halfway into the night, I excused myself from the group I had been chatting with to go to the bathroom. "Want me to help you find it?" Aiden asked me politely.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I'll be right back," I replied, smiling cutely at him. I proceeded to make my way through the crowds, keeping an eye out for any door that might be concealing a restroom. It wasn't until I found the bathroom that I realized all those people I had been pushing through was the _line_ to go to the bathroom. "Seriously?" I grumbled, and decided to go outside. I had to go so bad I didn't care if I ruined one unlucky bush's night.

I walked to the side of the house where it was very dark. I almost didn't see a guy and girl kissing fiercely, and luckily they hadn't seen me either. I inched by them and continued, trying to find a discreet spot.

After I was done, I was on my way towards the front door. _Damn, it's cold_, I thought, holding myself. Before I could place my hand on the door knob, someone came up beside me and touched my shoulder. I whirled around.

"Joel?" I breathed, not believing what I was seeing. I could barely make him out because of the dark, but he was wearing a collared shirt and jeans. No costume, no jacket, no anything. "Aren't you cold?" I wondered stupidly.

"No," Joel replied. He didn't look like he was going to say much else.

"So…I see you're back," I continued, rubbing my arms in an effort to deal with the cold and the weird effect he seemed to have over me.

"I came back for a moment," Joel corrected. "Are you a vampire?"

I almost said no, because I had forgotten I was in costume. "Yeah…it's Halloween," I told him, just in case he didn't know.

"Cute." He gave me a small smile. "Well, I'm going to go. I was just-,"

"Checking up on me?" I finished for him, shaking my head and looking down.

"Yes. Checking up on you," Joel repeated. He abruptly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, and ran after him. Joel didn't turn around. I faced his back. "Are you leaving again?"

"Yes. I needed to check if the killer was still around. But, it looks like it's not safe for me yet to return permanently," Joel explained, still not turning around.

"Oh, ok," I replied, not knowing what to say at that point. He looked over his shoulder at me, and reached out a hand. I took it, not thinking about if maybe he wanted me to give him something or what not. I was only embarrassed for a second, because it turned out he _did _want me to grab his hand. He squeezed mine briefly; it was _so_ cold.

"Goodbye," Joel said softly, let go of my hand, and walked away. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, just like last time. I looked at my hand, it was shaking uncontrollably.

"Charlotte?" I heard Aiden's voice from behind me.

"H-Hey," I replied, turning around and giving him a smile to let him know I was fine. He gave me a small smile back, but looked worried.

"Are you ok? You're freezing. You should come inside." Aiden held out his hand. I took it quickly, in an effort to warm up instantly. It worked. Aiden's hand was nothing like Joel's hand. He pulled me in to the house, and kept his arm around me. "Where did you go?"

"I had to pee. The bathroom line was obnoxious," I confessed sheepishly. Aiden laughed, his arm pulling me closer, so as I could snuggle into him.

"I better keep an eye on you. You're a wild one," Aiden joked. I laughed softly but quieted down, no longer in the party mood. Why is it that even when Joel Graham is gone, he still lingers on my mind? He was _such_ a nuisance.

Thankfully everyone else was getting tired of being there too, and we decided to call it quits. Gary dropped Aiden and I off at my house because Aiden had left his car there.

"See you guys later!" Gary called out. Everyone else started yelling bye through their windows. Aiden and I waved and said our goodbyes, too.

We walked to my porch, but before I opened the door Aiden grabbed my hand. "I can't go in," He told me, and I gave him a confused look. "Curfew," He added.

I nodded. "Did you have a good Halloween?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes," Aiden replied, smiling. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Best one I've ever had."

"Good," I said back, smiling, eyes blinking sleepily. What time was it anyway?

"I know you're tired, so I'll make this quick," Aiden suddenly murmured, and my heart snapped to attention. I didn't care how tired I was! What was Aiden going to say?

"What is it, silly?" I laughed, placing my arms around him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You looked really good tonight," He told me.

"You've said that a million times."

"I know," Aiden replied, chuckling. "But…I'm seriously starting to think that…I'm falling for you," He added with a serious tone. My smile faded away. Was he being serious? I can't believe this! I was so excited. Too bad I probably looked dumbstruck. _Aiden, don't take it the wrong way_, I thought in my mind. _I'm just surprised, that's all_.

"What?" He wondered in alarm. "Too early? Too much?" Aiden let go of me and ran a hand through his hair nervously. I started to laugh.

"Aiden, that's wonderful," I told him quietly, placing a hand on the back of his neck and standing on my tippy toes in order to give him a kiss. That assured him. "Oh!" I cried out in surprise as he put his arms around me and picked me up.

Once he put me down he yelped in happiness, grinning wildly. "You're crazy," I told him, watching him in awe. The boy was in love. And with me! How touching.

"Sorry, I'm just…really happy," Aiden said, grinning still.

"I'm happy, too. But if you keep acting like this I might not be able to be seen with you in public," I told him jokingly, giving him a smile. Suddenly, Aiden kissed me.

"I love when you smile," He told me. He kissed me again. I laughed; I couldn't help it, he was acting so silly. "I love when you laugh," Aiden added, before kissing me yet again. Finally I had to call it quits to this beautiful moment, because I was getting awfully tired and had begun to regret wearing a mini skirt in this weather a long time ago.

"Bye!" I yelled out, waving. Aiden waved from the driver's seat, just before he drove off. I sighed just like the girls in the movies do after having a wonderful time with their love interest.

I opened the door and saw the lights were on in the living room. "Mom? Dad?" I called out, wondering why they were up so late. An odd sight welcomed me upon entering the living room area; Mom was sitting on the couch, crying. Dad had a hand placed under his chin in deep thought.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"It's Nate," Dad simply replied. "Honey, I think you should sit down."

**

"Another body was found horribly mauled, off the cliffs near the freeway," The news reporter spoke in a monotone voice.

I shuddered and turned off the TV. I couldn't watch that anymore; the killer had struck again. The people he or she has killed so far are completely random and have nothing to do with another. Nobody knows anything; there's not one trace. At first it just seemed odd, that there was a killer. It almost felt unreal. Murders were things you heard about happening in other towns, things you read about in books or watched in movies. I would have never imagined I'd be scared to leave my own house because something like this was happening.

At least it was better than what I dreamed of last night; _Hilarious_ dream, by the way. I must have been out cold as soon as Aiden left me on my porch, and I had probably walked up to my room and fell on the bed instantly. I don't remember doing that, but once I woke up the dream was as clear as the sky in North Pole during the summer.

My dream consisted of me walking in to my living room, finding my parents on the sofa acting awfully strange. My mom was crying, my dad was ordering me to sit down and acting all serious. They told me they finally had to explain to me why Nate was acting so strange, why he was gone all the time, etc. My dream was extremely realistic, but I knew it was a dream once my parents started to talk.

"This is going to sound quite a bit surreal to you," My dad began. He grabbed my hands.

"What's going on?" I kept repeating.

"Nate has gone through…a transformation," My dad continued.

"Your dad and Nate…they aren't_ normal_, Char," My mom added.

"Well, we are. Just not human…," Dad tried explaining.

I couldn't remember the dream after that. The only thing I do remember was my dad telling me something about wolves. Werewolves, to be exact. Something odd like that. I mean, it was _so_ fucking weird. I didn't even want to think about it.

I was still tired from last night, which is why this morning I had been watching TV lazily after breakfast. However, it was November now, and I wanted to see how the trees in my backyard were doing. I like seeing the leaves all orange and red; I thought it was interesting how leaves change color.

I wrapped my wool sweater around me tightly before pushing open the sliding glass door leading outside. I was walking slowly, biding my time. The grass crunched beneath my boots. A part of me hoped it would snow soon, even though I usually hated snow. But, now that I was going out with Aiden, snow reminded me of couple's ice skating, cute snowball fights, bonding over building a snowman and other romantic things couples did in the winter.

I was looking up at the trees, just minding my thoughts. I heard a noise and turned back towards the house, but I knew Dad was fishing and Mom was upstairs knitting or reading or something. Nate had been gone for a few days, probably at a friend's. I didn't think much of it. Seconds later though, I heard the noise again. I looked towards the wooded area that resides deep in my backyard. My heart began to race, wondering for a split second if the killer had made his way over here.

A few moments later proved that there was no killer in my backyard, but something, far, far worse. My breath got heavy, and I was so stunned I couldn't move. My eyes were fixed on the eyes of another, the eyes of a beast.

A huge wolf was walking out of the wooded area, towards me. He paced slowly, keeping his head low. _This thing is huge,_ I thought. I had to run. But then it'd chase me. I'd surely die. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing humans do when encountered with danger: I screamed my lungs out.

The wolf stopped, raised its head and stared at me. I screamed again and ran towards the house, hoping whatever that thing was wasn't chasing me. I reached the glass door, pushed it open, and hurriedly closed it shut; I was breathing so hard I thought I might faint. I couldn't see the wolf any longer, but I didn't wait to find out where it went. I stormed upstairs, crying for my mother.

"Mom! Mom! Hurry!" I screamed as I flung open her door and found her in bed, reading.

"What is it?" She wondered in alarm, removing her reading glasses and putting the book down. She sat up and reached for her slippers.

"There's this-this_ thing_ outside!" I cried. "A wolf thing!"

Mom raised an eyebrow and walked towards her bedroom window. She pushed aside the curtain and looked out. "Sweetheart, the only thing I see is Nate outside," She told me.

"What?" I yelped in surprise. Nate had _not _been outside. Was I finally going crazy? Like, for real? I ran to the window and stood next to my mother. I watched with my own eyes Nate walk towards the house and eventually go in.

"But he wasn't there before!" I cried out in protest. "I was outside, and he wasn't there!"

My mom placed an arm around me. "Sweetie, don't you remember last night?"

"Last night?" I echoed, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Last night…the talk?" My mom tried reminding me, but to no avail.

"Are you referring to my dream?" I suddenly blurted, trying to remember if I had brought it up to her this morning.

My mom didn't reply. She walked over to her phone, pressed a button, and waited while it dialed. "Go downstairs. I'm calling your father," She said gravely.

I stood there for a moment, wondering why she was acting this way. She pointed out the door then, so I had to go downstairs. I waited on the sofa, my nerves acting up something terrible. What was going on? If I didn't know, and if I wasn't crazy by now, surely I'd go insane at this moment.

Moments later it was just like my dream; I was facing my parents, but this time Nate sat to my left. It was mostly quiet. The tension in the room exhausted me.

"Your brother isn't normal," My mom began to explain. "Neither is your father."

"Not normal _how_?" I wondered, biting down on my thumb nail nervously.

"A long time ago, when Alaska had mostly native people, there was a tribe that descended from wolves…" It was Dad's turn. My parents switched off from explaining to me whatever it was that they were trying to say.

"I've heard that story already," I told my parents. "It's a stupid legend." They needn't answer to that; their faces told me there was more.

"The story goes that the tribe is actually werewolves. Well, not really werewolves, but certain tribe members could shape-shift into wolves. They also have sister tribes in other parts of the country, even around the world…"

"You're telling me the tribes that lived here had people who could turn into wolves?" I asked, playing along for now, trying to make sense of all this.

"Yes. This metamorphosis between members continues to this day. However, it is a deeply kept secret. Nobody except the members of the tribe know and they are not allowed to tell humans. As a result, they stay far back into the woods when they transform and try not to be seen."

"There are people who live around here who can change into wolves whenever they want?" I replied, emphasizing the world 'wolves' to see if my parents gave any sign this was some post-Halloween joke to get on my nerves. But their faces didn't change, they remained grave and serious.

"Yes. The legend describes them as werewolves, as I've said, but they don't transform at the moon. They can turn into wolves whenever they want…"

"Ok now I'm confused. Where does Nate and Dad come into all this?" I persisted, trying to find cracks in their story, trying to see if they hesitate before answering because they haven't thought this far into the joke…

"Your father's grandpa was a part of the tribe, and his grandma was a human. Somehow, since it's rare, your father's dad—Grandpa—was able to transform as well. Your father was at first thought not to have it, since it occurs usually when one is a teenager. But when your father was in his early 20's, it finally happened, and they realized he was just a late bloomer. But it seemed the curse was wearing off. Unfortunately, even though we all wished for this, it looks like…Nate has it as well." My mother caressed Nate's face and looked at him affectionately.

I could barely look at _anyone. _This was beyond ridiculous. It was pure insanity. "This doesn't make sense. Dad isn't a werewolf; I've never seen him do anything in my whole life that would suggest even the slightest hint that he was!" I cried out. "This is a cruel joke, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't, Charlotte," My dad replied firmly. "If you don't transform into a wolf enough, you begin to age normally as a human. Your mom got pregnant with you, and we were newly married. There was no need for me to be running about as a wolf; I had to become a human and a dad full time."

"And Nate? He's a werewolf?" I repeated, gesturing towards him. I looked over and he shrugged at me, smirking smugly. "You're saying we have some gene in the family from my great grandpa that turns all the men in the family into wolves?"

"Well, girls can be wolves, too. But it just so happened that it's only been boys so far," Mom replied.

"Are you saying _I_ could be a werewolf?" I practically screamed.

"No, I don't think you are. Nate here has always showed signs. You, sweetheart, are merely human. But since it's in your blood a little bit, somehow, you have some very minor characteristics," Dad said. "Think about it. You love nature, you love meat, you hate cats. As a kid you'd complain about a smell that was two rooms away."

I couldn't believe this. Were they seriously implying that all this was real? That those small, random facts about me was proof I was part _werewolf_?

"You're all crazy. Crazy!" I almost started to cry. Didn't my own family know when enough was enough? The joke was over. It wasn't even funny.

"You're so stupid!" Nate growled, getting up. "Do you honestly think we'd make all this shit up? You think I_ like_ being this way?" Nate was breathing hard and staring at me with murder in his eyes. What was he so angry about?

"I'm sorry, I guess it's normal for everyone else to have their parents randomly tell them their family is inhuman!" I yelled at Nate, getting quite mad myself.

"You're so dumb. Just try to understand. Nobody knows this happens except us. Obviously you wouldn't know if some kid in your class was a werewolf; he isn't going around telling everyone. It's all a big secret. And you better keep it to yourself…" Nate fumed, but then he started to take a few steps back. He walked to the dining room and placed his hands on the dining room table, taking a bunch of breaths and attempting to calm himself down.

"Nate's right, Charlotte. You can't tell anyone about this," Dad ordered.

"Like I'd admit to all my friends my family is going nuts," I fired back.

"Charlotte, just why in the hell then did you think there was a giant wolf in our backyard just now?" Mom wanted to know.

"I-I," My voice didn't want to work. "I don't know!"

"That was me, Charlotte," Nate said from where he was in the dining room.

"I have to go…think. Be by myself. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I-I-I just can't!" I sobbed, running towards the stairs and eventually bursting into my room. I flung myself on the bed and didn't even know what to do first. Pull my hair out in frustration? Scream my woes away? I wanted to cry, I knew that for sure. _What the fuck was going on?_

A few hours later I was still lying on my bed, not even knowing what to think. Eventually I called Aiden. I knew he'd calm me down. I just wish…I wish I could have told him what my family had said to me.

"Hey, you," Aiden answered cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, trying to quickly come up with an excuse as to why my voice sounded like I've been crying.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just…I'm freaked out about that killer, you know, the one on the loose?" I smacked my forehead. I sounded so dumb.

"Oh, Char," Aiden replied sympathetically. "I know it's a scary situation but you'll be fine."

"How do you know?" I grumbled.

"Because," Aiden said matter-of-factly, "I'm here to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Those words made me feel so good all of a sudden. I was instantly glad I called Aiden. Something about him always made me feel safe, even if deep down I knew he couldn't protect me from my insane family or even a murderer. But, just the fact he said those words alone meant a lot.

"Thanks Aiden," I purred into the phone. "You sure know how to make a girl smile."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh, I don't know," I sighed. "Maybe I can stop by later, I want to be cheered up."

"Sounds good, I can't think of anything better than seeing my girl," Aiden replied enthusiastically. I laughed and said I'd come over soon. We said our goodbyes and I mustered up the strength to get up, and start getting ready to see Aiden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

School was overwhelming. Actually, everything was overwhelming. Every day I woke up scared that what my parents said were true; and when I realized it was, I always got a weird feeling in my stomach and didn't feel good for the rest of the day. I felt paranoid that people at school could tell somehow that I had werewolves in my family, but I knew that was ridiculous for there was no way anyone knew anything.

But still. That's all I thought about and it was damaging my once normal life. I didn't focus on school as much, and I agree I wasn't that much fun to be around. Marlene and Aiden always told me to cheer up or explain what was wrong, but that was the hardest part; I couldn't tell them.

Marlene forced me to come over one day in an attempt to liven me up. I had no plans except seeing Aiden later, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to go. When I arrived she was on her computer looking something up.

"I'm here," I announced unenthusiastically. I plopped on the bed and faced the ceiling.

"Yes, I know," Marlene replied, and when I looked up at her she was typing furiously.

"What are you looking up this time?" I wondered, fighting my laziness and walking over to her side. I peered down at the web page. "Animal attacks?"

"I have a theory the murderer isn't a person at all, but a bear or something," Marlene told me excitedly. "I mean, think about it. No one has found any evidence at all. That's pretty suspicious. It's probably a wild bear, or…a wolf, or something," Marlene sounded like she broke a huge case.

"A wolf?" I echoed, and started to feel nauseous. I decided to lie back down. "Ugh…"

"What's wrong this time?" Marlene shifted her attention to me. "What's the latest excuse?"

"Excuse?" I echoed again. Marlene was smart, so I knew it wouldn't take long for her to catch on that sickness, a bad test score, or running out of chocolate at home was the cause of my depression.

"Charlotte we've been friends forever. I'm sad you feel like you can't share with me what's keeping you down," Marlene replied in a therapist voice.

"You'll think I'm crazy," I protested, closing my eyes and placing a hand on my forehead.

"No, I won't."

I opened my eyes and saw that Marlene didn't look worried; on the contrary, she looked surprised. But I hadn't told her anything. "Why wouldn't you think I'm crazy?" I murmured, looking at her curiously.

"They told you didn't they?" Marlene replied and I gasped.

"You_ knew_?"

Marlene's big eyes blinked at me and she let out a shaky breath. "You believe them don't you?" She asked, not answering me.

"I-I-I'm not sure…it all sounds so crazy, and out of nowhere. But I saw proof. I saw Nate…," I confessed, not looking at her.

"Char, I'm so sorry." Marlene gave me a hug, and though comforting, I really wanted to know how exactly she knew all this.

"Marlene, you're not telling me how you already knew…and _how_ would you know?" I said, pulling back.

"Charlotte, I hate to bring more stress into your life right now. But I guess I should tell you," She stood up and looked around, probably wondering how she'd start. "My family and I aren't normal either. In fact, North Pole has a lot of…different people." Marlene bit her lip, and I sat there already thinking she was going to tell me she was a werewolf, too.

"You're one, too? Right?" I interrupted.

"Not exactly. Well, my mom and aunt and I…we're witches. But there are other werewolves around here, you're right," Marlene explained.

"It's so totally obvious now," I whispered, standing up, too, pacing back and forth next to Marlene's bed while she looked at me worriedly. "You're obsessed with cats and chemistry. You like singing. Your mom and aunt also are a little crazy, and sing all the time, and probably cast spells on dinner to make it taste so good!" I realized.

Marlene shrugged sheepishly. "Well, we can't cast spells. We don't have wands or anything. We just simply know how to make really good potions for stuff, and yes, we do happen to like singing, cats, and mixing things together," She replied. "Wait, you're not as shocked as I thought you'd be about this…"

"Are you kidding? My family just told me my brother has turned into a werewolf. Now, my best friend is a witch. Nothing, after this, will ever surprise me anymore," I sighed, shaking my head. What has happened with my life?

"Well, Char, you can't tell anyone about this. Humans don't know, and aren't supposed to know. I mean, nobody would believe you anyway, but still," Marlene advised.

"Like I'd tell anyone. It would just be embarrassing, everyone seems to be something and I'm not. I'm just a human. I feel left out," I grumbled, adding, "Wow, never thought I'd be sad to be normal."

Marlene laughed. "I knew you'd take this well. Well, sort of well. Is that why you've been in this awful funk?" Marlene wondered.

"Yes," I reply, just as Marlene's mom came in with a platter of cookies.

"Here you girls go," She sang out happily.

"Thanks, Agatha. Oh, hey, just wondering, did you put a hex on these cookies to make us feel better? Make them taste extra good?" I casually asked.

Agatha almost dropped the cookies, but luckily, she didn't. "What?" She laughed nervously. "That's nonsense Charlotte, they're just homemade cookies, that's all!"

"Mom, she knows," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"No! Why?" Agatha turned to Marlene with what I assumed was anger, for I have never seen her angry in my life.

"Her parents told her about the tribe. I thought she might as well know about us," Marlene explained.

"Look, I won't tell anyone. I've got enough on my plate," I mumbled, chewing on a cookie thoughtfully.

"Oh, my! You poor dear. And you hadn't a clue before, had you? Your parents should have never kept it from you, I always said. It would've been easier to know from the start. I told Marlene what she was as soon as I could," Agatha wobbled over and gave me a huge, rather tight, hug. "I'll go make more cookies, but I'll put some magical happy to them. You'll feel like a million dollars!" Agatha jogged out of the room.

"Great, now everything will have some kind of potion or magic in it to impress you," Marlene warned me, smirking.

"I don't care, I need a happy potion right now," I insisted, finishing up the cookie and brushing my hands free of crumbs.

**

I knocked on the door, waiting anxiously. I was so excited though, partly due to the fact I was about to see Aiden and then also those magic cookies weren't so bad after all.

Aiden opened the door, grinning when he saw me. "Hey!" He greeted, giving me a huge, warm hug. I kissed him then snuggled in his arms.

"It's so cold. I'm glad you called, but let's go inside," I told him. He nodded and led me inside, shutting the door. I sighed happily, and brushed the snow off my shoulders and arms.

"So, I was thinking we could do something fun and cheer you up," Aiden explained.

"Oh, I'm already feeling tons better," I replied, twirling around.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad. I was worried about you," Aiden confessed, smiling. "But, we're still going to hang out if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I laughed.

Moments later, Aiden was driving me to somewhere unknown. I wondered happily where, even though I had mixed feelings about surprises. Ugh, especially now. But the area seemed familiar, now that I think about it, looking out the window.

"Please tell me!" I persisted, laughing.

"No!" Aiden shook his head. "It's a surprise, you'll see."

He pulled up to a snowy bank, sparse trees blocking my view as to where we were. Aiden got out of the car and went to the back of the truck where he picked up something. Then he came to my door and let me out. "Here you go," He said, handing me a pair of ice skates.

"Oh, Aiden, no!" I cried out surprised. "We're going ice skating?"

"Looks like it," He replied grinning. He took my hand, locked the car, then proceeded to pull me along past the snowy bank and through the trees. Seconds later a frozen lake appeared, where a few others were ice skating merrily.

"I'm so bad at ice skating it's a joke," I whined, looking at the skates in my hand gloomily.

"Don't worry I'll help you," Aiden said. We sat down on a wooden bench built next to the lake and started to lace up our skates. I began thinking that this would be fun, no matter how embarrassing. Plus, it definitely kept my mind off things.

I was incredibly wobbly and could barely skate unless Aiden held on to me. "It's been a long time!" I replied embarrassed for Aiden couldn't stop laughing.

"It's ok, it's cute, don't worry," He told me, skating effortlessly even while having to drag me around. The lake's ice looked silky and though I wasn't sure how exactly people didn't break through, I trusted it wouldn't happen. Everyone looked happy skating around, except for the individuals like me who were struggling not to fall. Someone had been kind enough to string Christmas lights on some of the surrounding trees, giving the lake a heavenly glow.

It went like that for awhile until I eventually got the hang of it, and Aiden didn't have to hold on to me. I skated faster than him at one point and we started to race…until I fell hard on my butt.

"Ugh!" I grunted, rolling over on the lake. I lay there in pain until Aiden skated over, offering me his hand.

"That was a nasty fall," Aiden said, then shook his hand when it looked like I wasn't taking it. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

"I rather just lay here, thanks," I replied. Aiden laughed, but ignored my request as he picked me up easily with his hands, and even stood me up straight. He was _so_ strong, it was quite amazing.

"Do you want to take a break?" Aiden offered, holding my hand as we skated slowly towards the bench where we had left our boots.

"Sure, why not," I replied gratefully. He helped me sit down then began unlacing my skates. "Aiden, I'm not a little girl," I laughed, watching him.

"But you've been hurt," He protested, taking my skates off for me. "There you go." I smiled at him then we both began putting on our boots. Afterwards we made our way back to his truck, and got in. "Where to now?" Aiden wondered.

"I say we go get coffee," I suggest. Aiden nodded, and took my hand. We drove over to Cocoa and picked up delicious white chocolate mochas to go, for we decided we wanted to drink them at Aiden's house.

"I can light our fireplace. It'll be great," Aiden was saying excitedly. I laughed at him, wondering how on earth I found someone who thought it was so fun to want to be around me all the time. I guess that's what relationships are all about.

Later, as we sipped our coffees and talked, sitting snuggly on Aiden's sofa in front of the fireplace, I couldn't help thinking about werewolves and witches. How I wanted to tell Aiden. I'm not sure how he'd take it, if he even would understand. I pictured me telling him and then him breaking up with me on account that he thought I turned crazy.

"So what were you all sad about earlier?" Aiden wondered, stroking my leg as we sat there.

"Oh…just you know. Everyone's been changing lately, I guess. Sometimes change isn't always good," I replied, thinking that was a way of telling him without getting into specifics.

"Yeah, I understand that," Aiden told me. "But I don't think I've changed?"

"No, you haven't," I laughed. "It was mostly like family and…Marlene," I confessed.

"Marlene?" Aiden questioned.

"Nothing really, don't worry," I told him. I looked over and he was staring at me intently.

"I won't ever change," He promised. "But if I do it'd be completely by accident."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't think you'll change, either." Aiden leaned down and kissed me. I thought about that despite finding out all these secrets about my family and best friend, Aiden could still make me feel good, and best of all, normal. I mean, they were the ones who were different, not me. I just had to live knowing about it. But that shouldn't be so bad? I mean, having a best friend who's a witch could come to be incredibly handy. I'm not sure what benefits having a werewolf brother are, but I'm sure there will be some.

I decided to stop thinking about it. My life shouldn't end because of these secrets. I wanted life to go on. So I kissed Aiden back, ever hopeful and determined to get things back to the way they were as much as I could.

**

"I'm surprised at how well I'm adapting to you being a witch," I told Marlene on the phone the next night.

"It's really not that bad," Marlene agreed. "I mean, it's just handier. I can help you out magically whenever, just let me know."

I laughed. "Marlene, do you know how to make a love potion?" I wondered curiously.

"Even if I did I doubt you need one, with Aiden and all. How is he by the way?" Marlene replied.

"Perfect as always. But not a potion for me, for you. Let's make a boy fall head over heels for you!" I cried excitedly, a plan forming quickly in my mind.

"Absolutely not. I don't want to use my magic for fun or for unneeded reasons," Marlene protested. "Besides, there's no one I know that I take an interest in."

"Oh c'mon Marlene, I'm sure you too are attracted to at least one Elite," I persisted mischievously.

"They are terribly addicting to look at, but what of their personality? Nobody knows them. It's too risky," Marlene sighed.

"Fine. Well, I've got to go to bed soon, homework exhausts me," I grumbled.

"Same. I'll see you tomorrow," Marlene replied, and as soon as we said our goodbyes there was a newsflash on the TV.

"It seems the killer has traveled, for another inexplicable murder has been found, but this time in Canada. It seems the killer has decided to leave Alaska, we hope, for good," The reporter announced.

"Oh, thank goodness," I breathed a sigh of relief, glad whoever it was has left the state all together. I turned off the TV and headed up to my room, eager to go to bed, but not so eager to start another school week.

Right before I slipped under my covers, I peered over at Joel's coat, thrown over a chair next to my dresser. I wonder if this meant he'd come back? Would he want his coat? Well, of course he would, I mean, he gave it to me so as he could come back for it and check up on me again.

Did the killer leaving mean he wouldn't check on me any longer? I sort of hoped it would. Like any girl, having a guy like Joel even want to check up on me was wonderfully thrilling, but the timing was awful. I had Aiden, and things were going extremely well between us and I wouldn't dream of ruining it. Maybe having Joel quit what he was doing was best.

I told myself that tomorrow I would order Joel once and for all to stay away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Unfortunately, after only one day of school, a snow storm caused it to close down for the week. I hadn't seen Joel that day, and assumed he hasn't come back because I had a feeling if he was in North Pole he would have sought me out. I wasn't thinking about Joel or the snow storm though. I was enjoying the elongated weekend, and thought it was pointless for them to even open up the school in a few days on account Thanksgiving break was a week away.

It was the second day of the snow storm attack. Aiden and I were cuddling on his bed, a rare pleasure because someone was always usually home. It was a perfect day to cuddle and stay in; Aiden's dad was stuck at his office, and his grandma was at a friend's house, also snowed in. Aiden's truck was powerful enough to had made it to my house and back to his, but at the moment, we had to wait until the snowing stopped before we could drive anywhere again.

I didn't mind this.

I had been so happy to free myself from my huge, bulky snow jacket, the sweatshirt I had underneath that, and then _another_ sweater under that. Oh, I forgot my clumsy gloves, and two scarves, plus a hat. At the end of my de-clothing, I wore only one thin sweater and jeans. It felt great to move easily and not worry about hat hair for a couple of hours.

"This is so nice," I murmured, kind of wanting to just sleep right there and then, lying on Aiden's bed. It was very comfortable and warm.

"Yeah it is," Aiden replied, watching me. We were facing each other, lying on our sides. When I looked at him he was watching me, so I'd look away. But when I looked again he was still watching.

"Don't be shy," Aiden chuckled, pulling me closer. I snuggled into him but I had a weird thing where I couldn't stare into his eyes sometimes like this, so up close. I felt like he was looking into my soul…and even worse, being in perfect distance to notice all facial flaws! Ugh.

"I'm not I just don't like when people stare at me!" I complained playfully.

"It's kind of hard not to stare."Aiden grinned. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I felt suddenly a surge of warmth inside me, but not from Aiden who was always warm. It was like an emotion, and I'm not sure what it was, I know it had a lot to do with happiness. Was it love maybe? I wasn't sure…

"You're a beautiful girl, Charlotte," Aiden continued, and I almost wished he'd stop. I couldn't help it! I'm a girl! _Don't call me beautiful, I'm going to start floating up to the ceiling_…

"Oh, really?" I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes," Aiden laughed. He caressed my face and sighed. "Your eyes are really pretty. And you have like, perfect lips," He complimented me again.

I subconsciously placed a finger on my bottom lip. "You really think so?" I persisted, half believing him and half wanting more compliments.

"Of course," Aiden replied, then he planted a kiss on me. Now, I got a wild idea here, I was awfully curious if it'd work. My mind began thinking, began putting things together. I have this gorgeous guy here lying with me on his bed, we're snowed in at his house, and there are no parents coming around anytime soon. We've been dating for a few months now and he's been more than perfect, he's been wonderful to me, and to be honest I'd never thought my ideal dream guy actually existed in real life and that he'd actually like me back.

A combination of happiness and possibly love at this point, and I'm not going to lie, _complete_ attraction of Aiden took over me. A mix between what I just naturally wanted to do and what I've seen in movies prompted me to sit up and look Aiden in the eye as he lay beneath me.

"What?" Aiden wondered, cocking his head like a puppy.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, then started to lean in to him, peppering his neck with kisses. "You're just really hot and I can't keep my hands off you," I confessed between my kisses.

"Really?" Aiden sounded surprised, but, I noticed a hint of happiness in his voice. For some reason this boosted my confidence and I tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"Let me see," I asked him cutely.

"See what?" Aiden wondered sheepishly.

"Don't act like you don't know you've got some washboard abs under there," I told him, sneaking my hands under his shirt and feeling his warm chest. His heart was pounding! _So_ adorable.

"Well, I, uh," Aiden started to say, but I had grown impatient, pulling up his shirt and beholding the wondrous sight before—well, below—me.

"You're hotter than I thought you were!" I exclaimed playfully, laughing. Aiden laughed too and sat up, knocking me over jokingly and pinning me down.

"I don't even show anyone my abs so you're pretty lucky," He told me grinning.

"Ooh, I do feel lucky," I replied smiling back. Aiden proceeded to kiss me passionately with a hunger I've never really seen him with, and I enjoyed knowing he wanted to kiss me so much. It's strange how having a boyfriend is supposed to give you confidence, and in many ways it does, but at the same time you're always wondering why exactly this person picked you… I never knew I was so wanted.

It felt great.

"It's getting quite cozy in here," I murmured in Aiden's ear. He hovered over me, probably not sure what I was getting at. I began taking off his shirt, glad I did, his body was so nice. Aiden looked at me a little hesitant. "You sure?" He randomly asked.

"We're just looking, with maybe…a bit of touching here and there," I said, laughing in my head. He really thought we were going to go all the way didn't he? Well, maybe he didn't think so. He wasn't sure what exactly I had in mind and he was merely hopeful that maybe that was what would happen. "I'm not that kind of girl," I added.

"Oh! No, no, I know you're not. I never thought-," Aiden began, but I didn't want to talk anymore. I started to kiss him, my arms around his neck but then my hands couldn't help making their way back to his chest or his strong arms.

Aiden had his hands around my waist, playing with the hem of my sweater. "It's ok," I told him, eager to show off what—after three months of working out and cutting off delicious soda—was the result of my newly accomplished trim figure. From the waist up anyway. Aiden pulled off my sweater and smiled, so I assumed things were fine, pale as I was. I felt strangely confident, so when I looked up at him I bit my lower lip and tousled my hair.

"Wow," Aiden murmured, then shook his head chuckling. "You are incredibly sexy."

"I guess," I shrugged, grinning. Aiden neared me again, looking me in the eyes before kissing me. We lay back down, cuddling, feeling frisky and kissing each other all over.

And then my phone rang.

"No!" I complained, my head falling against Aiden who merely laughed.

"It's ok. Here I'll get it," He got up off the bed and picked up my phone from where I had placed it on top of my purse in the corner of his room. I gratefully took in the sight of Aiden standing there shirtless with only a pair of jeans on. _Sigh._

"It's Marlene," Aiden announced, giving me my phone.

I frowned, wondering what was so important she had to interrupt the good time Aiden and I were having. She had texted me stating, "Joel Graham was at my house looking for you. Thought I'd let you know." I gasped, and put my phone away. No, I couldn't think about Joel now…

"What's wrong?" Aiden wondered. He handed me my sweater, and he'd already put his shirt back on. I guess our little monkey business was over with.

"You sure you want me to put that back on?" I joked playfully, letting one of my bra straps slip seductively off my shoulder.

"Um…," Aiden didn't give me much of a reply, staring at my chest for a second but making sure his eyes stayed aimed at mine after that little split second.

I laughed, putting my sweater back on and getting up. "Well, that was fun," I let him know, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah it was," Aiden agreed, giving me a little pat on the butt. I giggled but was on the phone, waiting for Marlene to pick up, so I ran away from Aiden before he distracted me.

"Hello?" Marlene answered.

"Hey, so what was Joel doing at your house?" I wondered, sitting at Aiden's computer desk and playing with the computer mouse.

"I'm not sure. He was just asking me questions about you. It was creepy," Marlene dished.

"Hmm," Was all I replied, not really wanting to answer thoroughly with Aiden in the room.

"What are you doing?" Marlene wanted to know.

"I'm just with Aiden. But I'm going to have to talk to you about this later, ahem," I said, clearing my throat. Marlene got the message and told me I could come over later if it stopped snowing. I let her know I would. After I hung up, Aiden came over and hugged me from behind.

"So what happened?" He wondered.

"Joel Graham showed up at Marlene's house looking for me," I told Aiden truthfully. I figured if Aiden knew about Joel, it'd be easier to get rid of Joel. Aiden would get jealous and the thrill of him not knowing would go away, getting rid of one reason I sometimes liked that Joel talked to me.

"That's weird," Aiden replied, letting go of me. "That kid _is_ really weird."

"I guess. I think he's nice, just not really sociable," I replied shrugging. But I saw that Aiden wasn't happy, and I felt relieved inside. Aiden not liking Joel would make it easier for me to avoid him…

"Well once you find out what he wants I don't know if you should stick around with him. I heard he was trouble, that's all," Aiden explained nonchalantly. I couldn't help but laugh, secretly loving that Aiden was jealous.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, it's nothing important," I told Aiden.

Boy was I wrong.

**

Marlene and I were at my house, having dinner. It was the next day and though I had wanted to go to Marlene's yesterday to find out more about what Joel wanted, the snow just wouldn't allow it. Not that I was bothered, hanging out with Aiden was always fun and the more we were together the more we got to know each other. In my mind I had already decided I was in love with him, but I wasn't sure it was the right time to let him know. Yesterday had been on those discovering, enlightening days; I was so happy to be with him and I found out he was equally as happy to have me. We passed the time until the snow stopped falling by either talking or hooking up, both of which was a wonderful and great way to spend the day.

"I could probably find out more, but I have an idea. I can get you a good amount by next week," Marlene was telling Nate. My family plus Marlene were at the dining table eating, and ever since Marlene came clean about being a witch, Nate has been harassing her about a potion to make him stronger. You know, for sports. Or maybe because being a werewolf wasn't enough.

"That'd be awesome!" Nate replied, chewing happily. He was already on his third plate of food, and everyone else was halfway with their first. I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't that constitute as cheating?" My mom wondered, looking at Nate pointedly.

"No! Guys on the team take stuff all the time. It's not steroids or anything," Nate grumbled. Marlene giggled, and Nate smiled over at her. I got the distinct feeling Nate had a crush on Marlene, from signs here and there, but none were strong enough to suggest it to Marlene.

"Isn't being a werewolf cheating?" I wondered aloud. Marlene laughed at that too, but a second later somebody pounded on the front door. Everyone looked at each other hesitantly, and I figured I should answer the door but was really too lazy at the moment.

"I'll get it," Marlene offered, quickly standing up before anyone protested. She skipped over to the door, opened it, talked to someone outside then looked back at us. "Charlotte?" She called then.

I looked around at everyone, confused at first, wondering who it could be. "Is it Aiden?" My Dad questioned, and I shrugged. Before I got to the door I saw the look on Marlene's face, and that's when I knew.

Joel Graham had sought me out again, and this time, he found me. "Marlene, go get this jacket on a chair in my room. It's Joel's, he probably wants it back," I told her, and she nodded, running back inside. I stayed behind, facing Joel for the first time in awhile.

"Good evening," Joel greeted me, giving me a small smile.

"Hey," I replied unenthusiastically. I tried to look bored, tried to seem as if I wasn't excited that he was here. But the truth was I liked that he was here, and I liked that he always had to check up on me. I knew I had to stop it.

"I was just-," Joel began, but Marlene had come back, his jacket in her hands. She gave Joel an awkward smile, handed me the jacket, and walked back to the dining room.

"Here," I extended the jacket towards Joel. "This is why you came back, right?"

Joel chuckled. "Yes, I suppose," He replied, taking the jacket and putting it on.

"Well, I guess I'll see you-," I started, but Joel cut me off.

"How've you been?"

"Um," I said awkwardly, flustered. "Good. I mean, great. Things have been really great," I added, looking away from his powerful stare and imagining Aiden's hot body, gorgeous facial features, his ever sweet compliments…

"Good," Joel said. "As long as you're happy and safe."

"Then you're always going to be doing this?" I wondered, trying my best to sound mad. But who could ever get mad at Joel? Look at him!

"Unless you need my help, I'll just check up on you and keep my distance," Joel replied softly. "What else would I do?"

"I don't know Joel, but I can't have you doing this. I mean, if we're not going to be friends then I can't have you randomly talking to me and showing up at my house. It's weird, and I'm sure Aiden won't be happy about it."

Joel laughed. "Aiden wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway," Joel murmured.

"Do anything about what?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Joel sighed, and started down the porch steps. "I'll see you at school."

I didn't say anything, just watched him fade against the darkness and small snowflakes floating lazily towards the already snow carpeted ground. "Well, that's over with," I muttered to myself, going inside and shutting the front door. I had a feeling it wasn't over, that he'd keep persisting. I wish he would just leave me alone.

After dinner was over and Marlene left, I was in my bed on the phone, waiting for Aiden to pick up. He didn't pick up the first time, and I got an uneasy feeling. He always picked up. I tried again, and finally he picked up on what seemed the last ring.

"Hello?" He answered, not sounding very happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I wondered innocently.

"Oh, nothing. I was just at my house studying when that friend of yours decided to show up, looking for you," Aiden sighed.

"Joel?" I practically cried out. What was Joel doing at Aiden's house? This was way worse than I thought.

"Yes. Listen to me Char, he's not good. There's something wrong with him, and it would be way easier for me to sleep at night knowing that you're not in contact with him," Aiden explained firmly. I rolled my eyes, thinking this was getting to be a bigger deal than it should be.

"Aiden, stop being ridiculous. He's just some kid in our grade. We're not even friends," I replied.

"Well he sure thinks so. Why else would he come here looking for you? He obviously has something to say," Aiden grumbled.

"He probably thought I was at your house because we're going out," I defended. "He had left something at my house and wanted it back."

"When was he over at your house?" Aiden wanted to know. Oh, man, this was sounding bad. I almost hung up because whatever I said would sound more suspicious than it was. I decided to lie to be safe.

"He needed a paper from school, and left his jacket. He went out of town with his family then came back to get it. End of story. He probably won't even talk to me anymore, he doesn't have a reason to."

"He just gives me the creeps ok? I'd prefer you avoid him whenever you could," Aiden replied and I decided he was right. I mean, I had already planned on avoiding Joel but knowing me I'd still talk to him should he come up to me. But I realized I couldn't even do that. Obviously this upset Aiden, so it was just better to avoid conflict.

"Ok, don't worry," I promised Aiden.

"I'm just looking out for you. It's my job," Aiden said in a matter of fact tone, and my heart melted. Seriously, my heart seemed to melt whenever I was around him. He was a walking romance novel.

"You're cute," I told him, smiling.

"Good night, Char, sweet dreams," Aiden said sweetly before I bid good bye as well and hung up, awaiting a peaceful sleep.

**

When school started again, there was more than one reason people were depressed other than having to go to school. It's already December, and North Pole was going nuts over Christmas, naturally. But there was a cloud over the town, a distinct cloud that threatened to put a damper on the celebration of the holidays. The killer, or killers, had momentarily come back.

I was trying my best to stay cheery and get in the Christmas spirit, but the thought that the murderers had come back was always in the back of my mind. I had more reason to worry this time; Nate somehow got the idea he was going to help and try to find the killer.

"It's perfect! They'll never know I'm secretly a human. I'll roam the area as a wolf until I catch something!" Nate had exclaimed, much to the dismay of my parents. But they couldn't control him anymore, and everyone figured Nate would be fine as long as he didn't get caught transforming.

I spent most of my days going to school and staying cooped up at home. Aiden decided it was safer if he came over instead of having me drive alone to his house, just in case. So I either did homework or hung out with Aiden, where we tended to sit in front of my fireplace talking; if my parents were around, we snuck a few kisses, but when they weren't we heated the room up ourselves without the help of the fireplace. It distracted me from annoying things like homework, my parents, and most of all the killers. Aiden always made me feel safe, I'm sure I've said this before, but since he did I just always wanted him around.

It was the last week of school before winter break. I know you're wondering, so I'll just tell you. Joel and I haven't talked since the night he showed up at my house and I had returned his jacket. I'm not sure if he was at school and just hiding, or if he had gone out of town again. It was almost as if he had never existed in the first place.

I was glad to be free of the distraction that was Joel, because I was beyond determined I had officially fallen in love with Aiden, and it was a magical feeling. Especially during Christmas! My daydreams were involving all sorts of scenarios including, but not limited to, making snowmen, ice skating again, buying presents together, decorating Christmas trees, attending holiday parties…my mind was on overload.

I was wrapping presents in my room because I liked to get things done early, being someone who fears running out of time for anything. It was literally a phobia. Plus I had avoided last minute shopping horrors that always ravaged the mall.

I was on the phone with Marlene as I wrapped my goodies, but had to hang up once I heard someone knock on the door downstairs. I was home alone, and my mom had told me that a repair guy might be stopping by. I ran downstairs in my slippery socks, almost ate it right in front of the door, straightened myself out and finally opened the door.

Before I could say anything Joel ran inside, reaching the backyard door before I even turned my head. "What's going on?" I screamed. Then, a girl came inside, a beautiful raven haired girl, one of the Elite I rarely saw because she was a grade below me. Her pale skin was flawless and she had model worthy lips.

"Sorry," She told me as she followed after Joel. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

I had forgotten her name, so I shut the door and turned my attention to Joel instead. "What's going on?" I repeated.

"The killers are nearby. We're hiding out until they lose our trace," Joel barely explained, I was still very confused. So there's more than one killer? How did Joel know?

"You guys can't be in here," I told them, even though I was so intimidated I doubt they'd listen to me, my voice small and feeble.

"We'll leave in a moment," Joel told me in an assuring tone.

"What if you led the killers here?" I breathed, suddenly realizing this. I looked up at Joel, staring him straight in the eyes. "You can't be here."

"You're protected," The dark haired girl told me serenely. "As long as we're here, no one will hurt you. But the killers are traveling, they won't be here long."

"Where's Alice?" Joel suddenly wondered. _Who's Alice_? I thought.

"Here," The girl replied, as another girl came waltzing in to my living room. She was tall and slim, the kind of body girls yearned to have. She had short dark brown hair and big curious eyes.

"Sorry, I was leaving a trace elsewhere to lose them," This new girl, Alice, said. "Who's this?"

"This is Charlotte," Joel explained, as if I wasn't there. "This is her house."

"I'm Alice!" Alice turned towards me and held up a hand cheerfully. "Sorry, we didn't mean to-,"

"-Disturb me, I know. Well, I just can't have you guys in here for too long," I said worriedly.

"We'll leave soon," Joel told me, and I instantly calmed down, for some reason believing him. But then, not a moment later, I heard someone slide open the backyard door, and to my horror, in walked Aiden and Nate. I wasn't sure what they had been doing together, but it didn't matter at the moment. The look Aiden was giving me made me want to hide under a rock.

"Charlotte?" Nate questioned, looking at the three guests I had standing around me suspiciously. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I don't know actually," I replied uncertainly, but Joel stepped before me.

"We were only here for a moment. Charlotte didn't know we were coming. We'll leave now," He said, and motioned for the two girls to follow him.

"I don't think so, man," Aiden growled, stepping forward as well. He glared something awful at Joel. I watched Aiden, demanding him to look at me in my mind. But he wouldn't look at me, and I stood there helpless.

Nate walked forward too, and crossed his arms. Both boys were wearing only tight fitted shirts, their muscles announcing themselves to the world. I feared for Joel because I had a feeling something along the terms of a fight was about to go down.

"Nate, Aiden, stop," I tried, my voice sounding so small I felt like I was behind a closed door. It seemed like it too, nobody bothered to acknowledge me.

"The killers had been here. There was nowhere for us to hide, and we had to warn Charlotte," Joel said, staring intently at Aiden.

"They're gone, Joel," Alice murmured softly beside him, and Joel nodded at her. "Let's go."

"You can't just come in here whenever you feel like it!" Aiden couldn't seem to let it go, and he started to breathe hard, getting so angry, I almost didn't recognize him.

"Aiden let's just let them go. Hopefully they'll get tracked down and we won't have to deal with them," Nate shook his head, placing a hand on Aiden's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Okay, but I have to go outside first," Aiden told Nate, and with one last look at Joel, he stomped outside, slamming the door behind him. I watched him through the glass backyard door going outside, pacing around, like some animal with rabies. I was in complete shock, not being able to move or speak.

"Charlotte, what did you do?" Nate said to me, shaking his head still. "Aiden is going crazy right now."

"I-I don't know," Was all I managed, when usually I'd be screaming about my innocence. I just didn't have the fight in me right now, I was so disturbed by Aiden.

Moments later Joel and his friends decided to leave, once they somehow determined it was safe to do so. They left through the front door. The only bye I got was from Alice; Joel didn't say a word to me and didn't look back when he left.

"Oh, my, what's going on?" I wailed, flinging a hand to my forehead. Once the Elite were gone, I was able to breathe easier and think more clearly. I couldn't worry about Joel and his posse right now, I would just have to find answers to that some other time. My mind was strictly focused on Aiden, but when I jumped up to look outside (I had taken a seat on the couch momentarily) I didn't see him anymore.

"Nate, where'd he go?" I wondered, and without answering Nate walked outside. I followed him, looking all around our backyard. He was nowhere in sight. My heart jumped; I hoped he didn't do anything crazy. Was he really that mad?

"There he is," Nate finally said, and I looked everywhere.

"Where?" I cried out confused. Suddenly I saw, and I stayed rooted to where I stood, watching a giant wolf pacing back and forth just in front of the woods in my backyard. _Was this a hang out spot for werewolves or something_? I couldn't help thinking.

"Nate, is that another member of the tribe?" I asked him, never realizing that there might be more wolves out there other than Nate.

"Aiden's from a tribe. Just not our tribe," Nate explained.

I laughed. "That's weird, I thought you just said Aiden," I replied, running my hands through my hair nervously. "Is there another Aiden around here?"

Nate looked at me as if I had sprouted another head. "Are you going nuts? That's Aiden._ Your_ Aiden…did he not tell you?" Nate sounded surprised.

I stared back at the wolf, which was now looking at us. My heart sank once I noticed that the wolf had olive green eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

After all the unexpected surprises in my life, I accepted the fact Aiden was a werewolf a lot quicker than if I hadn't already known my own brother was one, and that they even existed in the first place. Aiden didn't even mean to show me he was one; it was all an accident. Werewolves are sworn to secrecy, so at first he was scared I'd dump him or scream and run away. Or both.

Nate had walked back inside, saying he was going to leave this up to me. Aiden transformed back into a human and trotted over to me before I had a chance to register this and was still standing there with what I'm sure was a dumb look on my face. How embarrassing.

"Charlotte, I don't know what to say," Aiden started, incredibly nervous. "I-I can explain-," He added, but I put a hand up and he got quiet.

"Aiden, listen to me…I'm not scared or freaked out about this," I said quietly.

"You're not?" Aiden cried, incredulous.

"Aiden, I know Nate is one, too. My family told me. That's why I was so depressed for awhile, I was coming to terms with all this. But I accepted it and I'm fine with it now, and actually, yeah I lied, I am freaked out you're a werewolf but I'm just saying I'm not as freaked out as I should be because I've been recently informed werewolves do exist, as well as witches, and it's fine, it really is…" I confessed in what seemed like one breath.

"Witches?" Was all Aiden questioned.

"Marlene," I explained, and he nodded, still looking a bit confused though. "I should have put two and two together," I continued, now realizing how dumb I was. "You and Nate are always together. You both got matching tattoos. It makes sense."

"Actually, they're not matching. Nate's tattoo represents the wolf pack from here, but mine is from my tribe back in Washington." Aiden subconsciously looked down at his shoulder where the tattoo resided. I looked at it too, then my eyes wandered back to his muscular body and I began to day dream but then realized this was important and snapped my eyes back to his face.

"This doesn't have to be hard," Aiden told me softly. "It'll be hard going out with me now…but it doesn't have to be."

"Why would it be hard? What's going to change?" I wondered, confused.

"I'm not sure. Right when I began changing, my dad explained that I'd no longer be the person I used to be. Things were going to be different, and that having a girlfriend would be hard. I guess he meant that sneaking around you so you wouldn't find out would be hard, but now that you know, and now that I know you actually are from a family of werewolves…" Aiden and I both laughed, and I felt better. No more secrets. It felt good to tell Aiden finally my family's unique characteristics. And I'm sure he felt relieved, knowing he didn't have to pretend to be normal around me all the time. We were both in the know.

My parents still weren't home, so when Aiden and I finally went back inside I told him to find a shirt. Who knew what would happen if my parents strolled in to see Aiden shirtless in our living room. After all the events today, I wanted to get things back in order.

Aiden came back down after borrowing a shirt from Nate, and sat next to me on the sofa. "Well, now that you know I'm a werewolf and I know Marlene's a witch and you're ok about all these things…we should probably talk some more and clear anything else out," Aiden decided.

"I have a lot of questions," I confessed, chuckling nervously. Oh, where to begin?

"I do too," Aiden replied smiling, and I placed a hand on his arm.

"You first," I urged.

"Okay…when did you find out Nate was a werewolf and that your family has werewolf in them and all that?"

"I told you...it was around that time I was down all the time. My parents randomly just told me and I felt like I was going insane, literally," I sighed, shaking my head.

"That's right, you told me. I'm sure that must have been hard," Aiden agreed.

"For me I guess, but you? You actually _are_ one, I mean, I can't even imagine!" I cried.

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, it was intense. But like you, I had all the clues in front of me I just never pieced them together. When I did it all made sense and when everything clicked I accepted it a lot better. I was so afraid I had to leave you though, because I couldn't stand the idea of keeping a secret from you," Aiden confessed, looking down.

"Oh, shush, you're being cute again. We're having a serious talk!" I reminded him laughing.

"Right. So how do you feel about Marlene being a witch? I didn't even know witches existed, but I'm not surprised since there are werewolves and all. I can kind of see how she is though, it all makes sense with her too," Aiden said, and we started cracking up, because it was so true. If Marlene _wasn't_ a witch, I'm not sure what excuse I'd use for her wacky behavior.

"Can you tell me more about werewolves?" I asked Aiden sweetly, cuddling up next to him. "My parents told me about our 'tribe' or whatever here, but are they all different? And they never really told me what it's like to be one and all that. Nate's too busy being himself, as usual, so I never really found out much…"

"Um, let's see. Well, once we begin transforming, we become stronger and bigger-"

"-Yeah, I noticed that," I interrupted, and Aiden laughed again.

"Anyway, after that our parents usually figure out it's around the time we're transforming, so we get a representative tattoo to symbolize what we are. Once you are done transforming, you can become a wolf whenever you want. You heal quicker, you're abnormally strong and fast, and you can communicate telepathically with other wolves, but only when everyone's in wolf form. These are all the things my dad told me, and he also went on and on with all his stories from when he was my age and all that. He said the hardest part was leaving all his human friends because he couldn't give himself away."

"I'm glad I know," I told Aiden. "I can't imagine you leaving just because of something you couldn't tell me."

"Yeah, that was the hardest part for me. I was so worried all the time and stressing out about that," Aiden sighed.

"Is that why you've been so grumpy lately?" I wondered innocently.

"I guess," Aiden shrugged.

"No, it's true," I persisted. "You like freaked out over Joel."

"Well, no, I freaked out because I don't want you hanging around him," Aiden explained, frowning. "I don't like that he even thinks it's ok for him to just walk into your house."

"I'm not sure what's going on with him, but I think he got the idea to stay away after you showed up," I replied, forcing a little laugh. In truth I was embarrassed at Aiden's reaction but I saw it coming.

"That's right. I don't know what will happen if I find him talking to you again," Aiden said seriously, and I didn't even want to imagine, so I changed subjects.

"Are all your family members down in Washington werewolves too?" I asked.

"Most of them, yes. When I first found out I was a werewolf, I called my cousin Jacob right away. He wanted to visit me as soon as he could, so he's coming here for Christmas." At this, Aiden came back to normal, smiling playfully and forgetting all about Joel. I sighed in relief, then held his hand excitedly.

"Oh, good! I want to meet him," I replied.

"You will, I want you guys to meet each other, too. He's coming soon. I can't wait," Aiden chuckled. We continued like this for awhile, joking around together about the new events in our lives and I found it so much better like this, because Aiden and I talked all the time and it'd be awful if we couldn't talk about all this werewolf business. As crazy as this sounds, my life was becoming more stable and normal, as much as it could be considering the circumstances, anyway.

**

Christmas was around the corner. I tried getting a coffee this morning, and the town was a tornado of crowds, tourists, confusion, and little kids. It was really annoying. I'm all up for Christmas and stuff, but to not be able to get my coffee was crossing the line. I walked to my house's front door, my white chocolate mocha safely in my hands, finally, and before going in stomped the snow off my boots.

Nate was on the sofa eating chips and watching the news. "Our town is killer free again," He randomly piped up. I sighed, relieved, even though the whole killer thing had gotten kind of old. Nobody was really paying attention to that stuff anymore, focusing on Christmas instead. Nate was the only one who seemed to still care. Oh, and he's still mad he never was able to catch any killer himself.

My mom suddenly came running down the stairs. "Charlotte, can you do a few errands for me?" She wondered.

"Mom! I literally just got home," I grumbled.

"Oh, please? I have to take Nate shopping and don't have enough time." My mom handed me a list of things to do, and proceeded to try and remove Nate from the couch.

"Why can't you ever take me shopping?" I muttered under my breath, reluctantly putting my boots back on and braving the snow once I opened the front door. Nate hardly ever even wore clothes; werewolves apparently are always warm and don't feel the cold. After finding _this_ out I realized why Aiden was a perfect werewolf.

In my beat up old Volvo once again, I added myself to the long line of cars trying to make their way through town. Our Christmas decorations were insane; everywhere you looked there was a Santa, or a snowman, or a reindeer waving at you or smiling at you. Snow covered every surface, making downtown look like a winter wonderland. This was all fine and jolly, but I imagined myself getting tired of the Christmas songs repeating on the radio very, very soon.

I was inching my way down one of the main streets in an attempt to get to the post office. I was looking through my windshield distractedly, wanting to fast forward. Suddenly, I saw a group of people walking down the sidewalk to my left, passing my car. I blinked, but it wasn't a hallucination. All of the Elite were strolling along, talking and smiling, seemingly enjoying themselves. My stomach flipped when I spotted Joel among them. He was looking sullen, and the closer he got the more anxious he looked. We locked eyes and I don't think I was even breathing; soon though, he looked away and was out of my eyesight because the rest of them had already walked by ahead of him.

A car horn coming from behind me woke me up, and I saw that the car in front of me had driven up the street and someone was clearly impatient. I quickly speeded up, but didn't even have that long to go. Once again there was traffic, and that blaring horn wasn't even worth my mild heart attack. I shook my head, the jerk behind me distracting me from Joel for only a moment. Now, he was back in my thoughts. I found myself wishing I could befriend him, just to learn more about him. He was so mysterious and it attracted my curiosity_ so_ much. What was his story? How was he and the killer linked? What happened after he had left my house? So many questions…

Another mild heart attack; a loud thump occurred to my right, and I jumped. I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief when I saw that it was Aiden who had spotted me in the traffic and walked over; to get my attention he had knocked on the window.

"Let me in!" Aiden laughed. I unlocked the doors and he took a seat next to me, removing his hat.

"You got a haircut," I noticed, nodding in approval.

"Yeah, just now," Aiden smiled over at me. "I had no idea you were downtown!"

"Yeah, running errands," I grumbled. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh." Aiden was holding a brown paper bag, and he put it down near his feet. "I can't tell you."

"Unfortunately, I can't have you securing drugs in this vehicle. You're going to have to get out," I told him firmly, but couldn't resist smiling. Aiden laughed, shaking his head.

"You're silly. It's not drugs. If you must know, it's your Christmas present," Aiden told me, looking at me intently. After all we've been through together and after months of going out, I still couldn't help it and looked away shyly not being able to meet his eye. I was beyond excited; obviously Aiden would be getting me a present, but being a girl, just knowing for sure made me super happy.

"Can't wait," I giggled. The horrid traffic I was in was no longer seen as a problem. Aiden leaned over and kissed me, and I hoped the car in front of me didn't move for awhile.

**

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful!_" Marlene sang, sashaying next to me.

"_But the fire is so delightful?_" I replied back, my mediocre singing voice nothing compared to hers, and I wasn't really keen on singing in front of Aiden, but everyone had looked at me expecting me to continue the song.

"_And_ _since we've no place to go!_" Aiden sang, hugging me and laughing (at my voice no doubt).

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_" Everyone chimed in, and soon laughter broke out and, thankfully, all singing ceased.

We were all gathered at my house, for my parents usually throw Christmas Eve parties, and this time had allowed me to bring whoever I wanted. Gary and Bailey were out of town for Christmas, so I had invited Marlene and Aiden. Marlene brought her aunt and mother, and Aiden brought his dad and grandma, who, by the way, apparently were super excited to meet my parents (save me please!); others included my parents' friends, a few family members here and there, and Nate with his friends.

Nate had cooped up with his friends in his room to play videogames all night and ignore the party all together; the family members and family friends were gathered in the living room, admiring our huge Christmas tree and extravagant decorations; Marlene and Aiden were in the kitchen, helping me deliver snacks to the party, and finally I was near them, but not helping, for I was busy watching Aiden's dad talking to my dad anxiously.

"Charlotte, will you relax? Help me pass around these cookies!" Marlene cried out, struggling with one of my mother's heavy wooden trays with an intricate owl carved on it.

"I got it," Aiden piped up, effortlessly scooping up the tray with one arm and handing Marlene a lighter tray adorned with various fruits.

"Okay, I can do this," I told myself and together with my friends set out the trays on a table in the living room for all to enjoy.

"It looks like they're getting along. Hell, they sure have a lot to talk about anyway, so why wouldn't they?" Aiden reassured me, hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek. He was right; if anyone had anything in common with my dad, it was Aiden's dad. What were they talking about? Roaming through the woods as werewolves back in the good old days? I couldn't even imagine.

"I know. I've just never experienced my parents meeting a boyfriend's parents. I guess it's not as bad as the movies make it look," I agreed, turning around and smiling up at him.

I was going to kiss him on the lips, but Marlene's voice rang throughout the house. "Aiden!" She called.

"I'm being summoned. Hold that thought," Aiden grinned at me, my lips still puckered and waiting. I shrugged and looked around, wondering where my parents had put up the mistletoe. Ah, I see, at the doorway leading to the staircase. I planned on leading Aiden there later, and followed him to see what Marlene was so excited about.

The front door was open and I saw them talking to someone. "Who's this?" I wondered. I came face to face with what looked like Aiden's long lost twin brother.

"Hey! You must be Charlotte. I'm Jacob." Jacob smiled over at me, offering me a hand. I took it and stared at him; he was _so _cute. But I guess that's because how much Aiden and him looked alike. I smiled and invited him in. Right before I turned around I saw the look on Marlene's face; she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. I assumed that was her 'this guy is really hot' look, so I decided to try and get them together. I have a thing where if I'm not single, I live off of my single friends and try and get them guys, too. Playing matchmaker can be addicting, and can also go terribly wrong, so I advise you don't do it often.

We were the only kids in the living room since my brother and his friends were still upstairs playing videogames. While the adults mingled in my living room, I invited everyone up to my room so we could all hang out.

"So um, are you a werewolf too?" I asked Jacob (after my door was shut safely, of course).

"What?" Jacob wondered, and seemed truly confused. I saw him look over at Aiden, who started to laugh.

"Jacob, she knows."

"Oh," Jacob replied, scratching his head. "Yeah, I am."

"Let me see your tattoo!" I asked excitedly. Marlene looked over at me nervously, but I was doing this for her benefit. She'd find that out soon enough.

"What? Take my shirt off?" Jacob laughed.

"Of course," I replied mischievously.

"Charlotte, you've only just met him, and you already want his clothes off?" Aiden asked jokingly.

"I just want to see if you guys have the same one!" I replied defensively.

"Well, here goes," Jacob said nonchalantly. He whipped his shirt off and sure enough both he and Aiden had the same tattoo. Instead of looking at Jacob (fabulous, by the way) I snuck a peak at Marlene who was staring at him as if he was a celebrity. I was absolutely loving this.

When everyone was clothed again (Aiden ended up showing Jacob his so they could compare) we sat down around my room and I started to ask Jacob stuff to get to know him better. "So for how long are you down here for?" I wondered.

"Not sure, I'll leave whenever Aiden wants me too," Jacob laughed. "So… how is it that you know about Aiden and, well, us?" He suddenly asked me.

"Oh. Well, my brother is a werewolf. He got it from my dad, and my dad got it from his dad, etc. I guess we're connected by blood to an ancient tribe from around here that holds the curse," I explained.

"Are you bummed you didn't get to be one?" Jacob joked.

I laughed. "I'm not sure…I would be a very bad wolf, not wanting to get dirty and probably not wanting to kill animals either," I shrugged, and everyone chuckled. "I think it only happens with the boys of the family, anyway."

"How cute," Jacob commented smartly, patting Aiden on the shoulder. "A werewolf couple!"

"Almost. Charlotte's human," Aiden laughed, punching Jacob on the arm.

"Yeah and Marlene's a witch!" I said, smiling over at her who now looked at me in alarm. "What?" I added.

"Hold up, no way!" Jacob cried, whirling around to face Marlene who smiled at him shyly. "What can you do? I don't think there are any witches in Forks."

"Um, not much. I can make magic potions…that's about it," Marlene confessed, and laughed nervously. "I'm not super fast and strong and I can't turn into anything, you know, like you guys."

Jacob laughed cheerfully, and I thought he had a nice smile. I think Marlene noticed too. "That's funny," He said. Marlene beamed.

"How's everyone back home?" Aiden asked Jacob, sitting next to me on the bed and placing an arm around my shoulders.

"They're good. When I told everyone what happened to you, they all freaked out. They all want to see you, man. I mean, when I transformed, everyone was like 'whatever' but if I even mention your name, everyone starts going nuts," Jacob explained, laughing.

Aiden chuckled then looked at me. "Well, I think Charlotte and I might be planning to go visit some time soon."

"Me?" I questioned in surprised. "Wouldn't you rather go by yourself?"

"No! Everyone would love you, you have to come!" Jacob insisted, smiling. _Oh, well, in that case_, I thought smugly. _I'd love to come visit you in Washington, Jacob Black._

"You all should go," Jacob continued, waving an arm around. "It'll be like a road trip!"

"Yeah, except it would be a little less road and more of an airplane," Aiden shook his head at Jacob.

"Whatever," Jacob muttered.

"I'm not sure if I could go," Marlene piped up quietly.

"Why not, Mar?" I wondered.

"Well, I mean, you have werewolves in your family and all even though you're human. What if they don't want a witch around?" Marlene asked perplexed.

"Look, the only enemies we have are vampires. If you're not a vampire, you're more than welcome to visit and hang out," Jacob told Marlene.

"Vampires?!" I cried out suddenly. "_Vampires_ exist, too?"

Jacob looked at me confused. "What are you talking about? Your best friend is a witch, your family is part werewolf and even your boyfriend is a werewolf, too. No one ever told you about vampires?"

"No!" I cried out, and looked at Marlene and Aiden as if they were supposed to have told me.

"Oh, well, yeah, vampires are around. Aiden told me there's quite a few that goes to your school even. There's no way you would have missed them; they're tall, pale, and super attractive. They like draw you in, part of their power. They usually hang in groups with other vampires that act as their family, but really none of them are related," Jacob explained, his smile fading. "I can't stand them."

My mind instantly thought of Joel, and the Elite. It couldn't be. They all fit Jacob's description perfectly; could it be that they were all _vampires_?

"Marlene," I turned towards her. "Does that mean…the Elite…?"

Marlene nodded gravely. "Yeah. They're all vampires. That's why I told you to stay away from Joel," She explained. _Well, you told me to stay away from Aiden, too_, I thought. Then it hit me. _She probably told me that just because she knew he was a werewolf. How did she know everything? Argh!_

"That's why I want you to stay away from him, too," Aiden said to me firmly.

"So vampires and werewolves hate each other?" I wondered.

"Pretty much," Jacob explained. "I mean, there's one I know back home that really gets to me sometimes." Jacob began pacing back and forth, he seemed worked up now.

"Jacob really likes this girl," Aiden explained to me and Marlene. "But she likes a vampire instead, so, Jacob gets really pissed about it."

"Don't even bring it up," Jacob replied, waving his hand as if to wave the thought away.

Aiden grinned, adding, "Sorry."

"Well, let's not get all down. It's Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Let's just forget about vampires and unreturned love and all that. Let's go downstairs and see if there's any food ready." I tugged on Aiden's hand and waved Marlene over. On our way down the stairs I got kind of sad my plans on getting Jacob and Marlene together wouldn't work; she also got even more quiet, and once down the stairs went up to her aunt and mom instead of staying with us.

Jacob excused himself too and went over to talk to Jacob's dad and grandma. I was almost at the last step when Aiden went in front of me and stopped me, so as I stood on the last step of the stairs looking down at him. "What?" I wondered, grinning.

"Just wanted to let you know I put your present under your tree already," Aiden told me, holding my hand.

"Aw, Aiden!" I gushed. "I already gave all the presents I have for you and your family to your grandma. I don't know if she remembered to put them anywhere…" I explained.

Aiden laughed. "She remembered, I saw them. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is my first Christmas with a girlfriend and everything so, I, uh, might have gone overboard," Aiden confessed cutely.

"Sweetheart, there's no such thing as going overboard with gifts when it comes to girlfriends," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the step and twirled me around once before setting me down. I giggled and stood up on my toes to kiss him.

"Wait. Wrong place," Aiden said, pulling back. He led me to the mistletoe I saw earlier which was right there in front of us at the doorway. "Merry Christmas Charlotte," Aiden said softly, touching his forehead to mine.

"Merry Christmas Aiden," I replied laughing and finally we kissed under the mistletoe.

The night went on to very fun yet cliché moments, involving the usual crazy shenanigans by slightly drunk adults, plenty of singing and eating, and at the end enjoying hot chocolate with dessert. I made sure to hang out with family as well as friends, but I hated boring adult conversation, so I mostly stayed with Aiden, Marlene, and Jacob. I decided I really liked Jacob and if I do end up going to Washington with Aiden I wouldn't mind at all; Jacob was one of those people you become like instant friends with, and it was almost like I've known him forever. I caught him and Marlene talking alone more than a few times, which led me to think that maybe there's still hope, even with Jacob liking some mysterious girl back home. Then again, he was really friendly, so I couldn't tell if he was just being nice to Marlene or flirting.

Even with so much going on and the spirit of Christmas in full swing, my mind still kept going back to Joel and his supposed 'family'. I couldn't believe they were vampires! Like everything else I discovered, them being vampires made sense. But if they only attract you in person, why did I sometimes catch myself thinking of Joel even when he's not around? Sometimes I even dream about him. Was that a vampire power, too?

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about _him_. No matter how much I wanted to know about him and find out more about this vampire business, it was evident that Joel and I simply couldn't be friends. We can't even be acquaintances. My family, being werewolves, would naturally oppose to me being around him since I found out about this whole werewolves against vampires feud. Aiden would go crazy if he found Joel and I talking again or maybe even_ looking_ at each other; he made that clear. It's just not worth having everyone hate me.

Instead, when the party was over and everyone left, I decided to finally go to sleep and dream instead of what presents I'd get tomorrow and what my adventures in Washington with the werewolves would be like (if it ever happens).

However, no matter how much I wish you could, you can't control your dreams. There were some snippets of Christmas presents, Aiden, and even Jacob, but I couldn't deny the rest: Joel Graham had been a prominent character in my mind that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Like millions of kids before me, I ran down the stairs to my living room clad in my pajamas to see what Christmas has brought me in terms of presents. I slid to the tree and started going through the packages, picking out which ones were for me. Nate and my parents shuffled in sleepily a few moments later.

"Charlotte, do you want to distribute?" My mom asked. I nodded and handed everyone their presents. We all took turns opening them, and they were pretty much what they were every year. Mom got clothes and perfume; Dad got new boxers and ties; Nate got new videogames and I got clothes and shoes. I got all the necessities I had asked for but there was one wild card I was dying to open; Aiden's present. I hadn't told him what I wanted and I didn't even know what to ask for because I've never been in this position. I didn't want to sound bratty and materialistic, so simply told Aiden I didn't care what he got me. I found his present and noted that it was a small box; my heart began racing, wondering what it was.

"Open it, Char," My dad urged. I guess everyone else was waiting, too. I opened the package and there was a jewelry box. Upon opening the box there lay a stunning silver necklace; the charm was a heart shaped lock encrusted with diamonds with a key hole in the middle.

"Oh, my!" My mom and I breathed at the same time. I took the necklace from the box and put it on instantly; was there any possibility a human could fall in love with an inanimate object such as this?

"Aiden's making the rest of us look bad," My dad joked and Nate shook his head at the corny comment.

"Well, I'm going to go up and test out my presents before the water works come in. Later," Nate said, scooping up all his stuff.

"I'm not gonna cry!" I cried out after him as he went upstairs. If anything they'd be happy tears, but I was too much in shock to do much of anything, really. The necklace was so pretty! I had to call Aiden immediately and let him know.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to go call Aiden right now but your dad and I have to talk to you real quick," My mom interrupted my thoughts with her weird psychic abilities.

"What's up?" I wondered, panic slightly starting to rise. It seemed that every time someone had to 'talk' to me about something, I ended up finding out they were some kind of mythical creature I once thought was simply that, mythical.

"I had a good time getting to know Aiden's family last night," My dad began. "We began discussing some important issues."

"Like what?" I questioned, dangling the necklace from my fingers and looking down at it.

"Such as the safety of our tribes," My dad explained. I looked up, confused. "There's been danger around us lately, but your mom and I haven't been letting on quite how much danger we're actually in. We're talking of course, about the killer."

"The killer isn't what everyone thinks it is. It's not human." My mom said those words and looked me right in the eyes. "Sweetheart, there's other creatures out there-"

"Is it a vampire?" I wondered. My parents looked at each other. "Look, I know there are vampires. Marlene and Aiden told me."

"Yes, we believe it's a vampire. There might even be more than one," My dad confessed.  
"Anyway, Aiden's dad and I have decided the best way to keep everyone safe is to join forces."

"Join forces?" I repeated, stifling a laugh. "Dad, you're not Superman."

"He means Char that usually tribes keep to themselves and leave other tribes alone. There's no reason for one pack to mess with another unless they're looking for a fight. When we found out Aiden was a werewolf we weren't sure if we liked the idea of you two being together," My mom told me.

"What?" I cried out in disbelief. "You were going to break us up?"

"I don't know, probably not. But we wouldn't let it get far," My dad looked serious as he said this. I didn't know all this werewolf business could _get _serious.

"But don't worry," My mom added quickly. "You and Aiden are fine now, because your dad and his dad are going to work hard to keep the vampires away from us."

"When you say vampires, do you mean the Grahams?" I had to ask.

"No," My dad finally answered after a short pause. "The packs of werewolves around here don't necessarily approve of them living here, but they haven't done anything wrong. Until they do, we have to let them go as they please. The vampires we're worried about are foreign vampires who have proved time and again they are killing people."

"No wonder no one can catch them or find evidence," I realized. It's weird how all this stuff linked together; who knew the murders in the state had anything to do with _vampires_? Most importantly, I wondered how many people knew, but they just couldn't say anything because everyone would think they had gone crazy.

"I think we're done here," My mom smiled over at me supportively. "You can go call Aiden. Congratulations on your present."

"Thanks Mom…and thanks for telling me this?" I wasn't sure why this information was being given to me now, but at least I knew what the current situation was. My parents nodded, and I hugged them before running upstairs to call Aiden.

**

It was a day before New Year's Eve, and I was beginning to sense the end of my Christmas break from school. I didn't want to think about going to school in a few days so I tried to spend as much time with Aiden and my friends having fun as much as possible. There wasn't much to do in North Pole when there was so much snow your front door barely opened, but I tried to make the best of it.

I was hoping to start off the new year by enjoying all the things I had acquired in the past few months (as in, Aiden). I also planned on doing well in school and maybe lose some weight, etc. All the usual New Year's resolutions. One thing I wasn't planning on was still having Joel around. Well, he wasn't around physically, but he seemed to figure out a way to talk to me without getting everyone suspicious, such as Aiden. Joel, being the normal guy he was, decided to start writing letters to me. Well, so far there's only been one. And all it said was "Hey, how are you?" so I'm not really sure that counts as a letter; seeing as how it came in the mail and was in an envelope that's just what I'll call it.

I decided not to tell anyone. I mean, why should I? They would all just get the wrong idea. Joel wanted to be friends with me, this was clear, but just because he was a vampire or whatever everyone hates him. Wow, I sound so crazy, but I decided to keep this a secret and not bring drama into the new year.

I sat on my bed, a pen in my hand and hovered over a sheet of paper. I didn't know what to say back. I'm not sure I even knew how to send a letter; couldn't he just use a phone? But I suppose there must be some secret reason why he can't openly contact me, besides the fact Aiden would get mad. Maybe he's involved with the murders? No, I didn't want to think of that. In a weird way, Joel seemed too perfect or something to do something like that. But perhaps he wasn't perfect after all…maybe he just seemed perfect because he was a vampire. I keep forgetting they basically put a sort of trance over you.

Right, so, I shouldn't bring up the murders. I should keep things safe and casual. I noticed he signed only his initials with the letter; maybe I should do the same. But what to say back? _Well, duh, Charlotte_, I thought in my head. Answer the question. I looked down at the letter again.

_Hey,_

_How are you?_

_J.N.G._

For some reason I didn't know what to do. Should I keep it short and blunt, like he had? Should I delve into my mind and let him know exactly how things were and how exactly I was feeling at this very moment? Such a simple task as this was driving me crazy. I decided that I shouldn't be worrying over this in the first place; Joel was like nothing to me, and I don't mean that in an evil way. I mean that he literally has no place in my life except for the strange boy who's extraordinarily good at confusing me. I mean, who writes a letter like this? It's more like a note.

So I wrote back in as good of a handwriting I could do. I replied, "Everything's fine. How are you?" That should be it. There was nothing left for us to say to each other; for once, I was going to forget about him as soon as I sent this letter and if he wanted to talk to me he very well should write more than just one little question.

Matter resolved.

**

"_Five, four, three, two, one!" _

Everyone screamed and whooped; fireworks were crackling outside and all the underage males of the house began setting off poppers and spraying silly string everywhere; adults were taking gulps of champagne and kissing each other. After I set off some poppers myself, sprayed silly string into Marlene's hair, I looked over at Aiden. He smiled down at me and we kissed. The New Year's Eve party at Marlene's house had been super fun, consisting of mostly Marlene's and I's friends plus a few parents and friends of theirs. For some reason my brother had chosen himself to come but brought a friend or two. Marlene's family usually can't make it to anything like this, I've yet to know why for sure, but she says witches are incredibly busy and her family was all over the world at the moment. It's just Marlene, her mom, and her aunt most of the time, which is why I was glad so many people had showed up this year. Parties are a lot more fun with a lot of people, obviously.

Pretty soon though all the kids were getting tired and the parents wanted them home. I didn't mind; staying up late was never my strong point. Aiden decided to take me home so I told my parents I'd meet them back at the house.

"Happy New Year!" I hugged Marlene good bye, and she said I had to come back tomorrow to clean the place up.

"Promise?!" She cried and I laughed.

"Yes, yes," I replied and smiled at her once more before taking off. Aiden held me close on the way to his car and opened the car door for me. Once inside he started to laugh as he backed up; Marlene was waving from her porch at us, cat in hand.

"Marlene's a character," Aiden said to me as we started to drive back to my house.

"Yep," I agreed. "That's why I love her."

"Really?" Aiden grinned. "So why do you love me?" I looked at him and laughed at his expression; he realized too late what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean it like-"

"I know Aiden," I replied, smiling still. "But if you would still like to know, I'll tell you."

Aiden smiled, returning his eyes to the road. All of a sudden he pulled over. I watched him park the car and looked at him confused now. "What's going on?" I wondered.

"I have to tell you that…well, maybe that wasn't a mistake," He said. I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. "I really do think it's like that, I really do think it's love right now…"

"What is? Like, us?" I interjected, trying to clear things up.

"Yeah," Aiden replied softly. "I sort of love you, Char."

"Sort of?" I cried and it seemed to make him feel better, less nervous. He laughed.

"Well, no, not sort of," Aiden corrected.

"Good," I replied, looking down at my hands. "Because, well…I feel the same way." I looked over at him and he was watching me with a small smile. I began to feel nervous and I suddenly realized how hot it was inside that car. "Quit staring at me!" I covered my face with my gloved hands and he laughed, this time starting the car and starting to drive again.

"I couldn't help it," He replied. "I like staring at you."

"Okay, you can stop being perfect now," I grumbled, suddenly glad I was heading home so I can play this moment back in my head over and over without distractions.

Aiden chuckled, and I smiled to myself. I liked making him laugh, I always have. And even though it still felt overwhelmingly hot in that car, I decided I liked the warmth. I liked Aiden's warmth, more specifically. I was glad we confessed to each other because though I felt it I never really knew how to go about telling him and how couples started in the first place; I'd never been this far with a guy. It felt amazing, though, that's all I can say about now.

When I got to my house and I got out of the car, I walked over to his side and stood on my tip toes to kiss him good bye. "Text me later, or something," Aiden told me, and then, after a pause, "Love you."

I giggled. "Love you, too…no offense, but it's weird!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I mean, I've been wanting to say it, but now to finally be able to…"

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, I know. Well, see you later?" He wondered.

"Yep. Bye!" I gave him one last kiss and didn't go in the house until he had driven out of my eyesight. I sighed and turned to the front door and practically missed what was on the ground because I was so distracted with thinking about Aiden.

"No!" I cried out. What I saw was another envelope. I hated how Joel seemed to always remind me he existed by appearing at the most inconvenient times. I was supposed to be thinking about how much I was in love with Aiden! But now I'm going to stress over this letter.

When was this going to end?


End file.
